Fluffy With KyuSung
by FluffywithKyusung
Summary: Fluffy 1. Kyunie, I Want To Be Seme/ Fluffy 2. Just Because I Miss You/ Fluffy 3. It's KyuSung DAY!/ Fluffy 4. DATE/ Fluffy 5. Run To You, UP!/ Fluffy With KYUSUNG. don't like don't read. simple.
1. Chapter 1, Kyunie I Want To Be Seme

Title : Kyunie, I Want To Be Seme

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Casts : KyuSung & Super Junior's Members

Rated : PG-15?

Summary: Ketika Yesung protes atas statusnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Disclaimer: Even I Wish that, but KyuSung are not mine. But this story is Mine!

Ciuman yang awalnya innocent itu entah sejak kapan berubah begitu liar. Si kuat tampak semakin mengambil alih permainan dari si lemah yang hanya bisa berusaha mengimbangi permainan liar si kuat. Berulang kali ia berusaha membalikkan keadaan demi mendapatkan kendali permainan, namun dengan entengnya si kuat menghentikan usahanya. Membuat Si lemah akhirnya hanya bisa kembali pasrah dan sepertinya harus mulai menerima kenyataan.

"Eungh~"

Yang manis mendesah lagi ketika merasakan ada yang menyelusup kebalik piyamanya. Tangan yang memang sudah sering masuk tanpa ijin itupun terus mengelus perutnya. Terus menyentuhnya keatas hingga ia menemukan salah satu dari dua tonjolan.

"Eungh~ Kyuhhh…"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan itu dengan jahil mencubit nipplenya dengan kuat. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak dan menjerit, namun pemuda tampan itu terus membungkam mulutnya. Dimana lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Wanitaku sungguh menggairahkan…" ucap si tampan sambil menyeringai ketika ia memberi jeda ciuman mereka. Hampir saja ia kembali menghujam ciuman yang lebih panas pada sosok dibawahnya itu. kalau saja sosok itu tak mendorongnya.

Bruk!

"Arh!" Si Tampan mengelus pantatnya setelah pantatnya itu landas dengan mulus dilantai keramik. Ia menatap sosok yang kini duduk duduk sambil merapikan piyamanya yang acak-acakan. "Wae, baby…"

"Kyuhyun! Aku ini Namja. Kenapa kau terus menyebutku wanitamu.." protesnya sambil cemberut. Ia menatap Kyuhyun – si kuat atau si tampan – dengan wajah yang bertekuk. Kedua tangannya yang kecil saling berpagutan di depan dadanya. Oh, ayolah… Bahkan birahi Kyuhyun masih setengah jalan. Haruskah ia menerkam lagi sekarang?

"Memang kenapa, huh? Kaukan Ukeku, dalam dunia fujoshi, uke sama dengan wanita bagi sang seme…" ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil sedikit tertatih bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh. Ia duduk kembali ditempat tidur, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Namja manis-nya. Namun kembali tangannya itu ditepis.

"Kyu… dari dulu aku tak setuju dengan system hubungan kita. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini hyungmu, empat tahun lebih tua darimu. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi Seme…" ia kembali protes dengan wajah yang semakin bertekuk.

"Hmkkk-" Kyuhyun merapatkan bibirnya ketika tawanya ingin lepas mendengar ucapan Yesung. Namun akhirnya lepas sama sekali. "HAHAHAHA… Yesungie, kau bercanda? Kau menjadi semeku? Aku yang jadi Uke? Yang benar saja! HAHAHA-hmm"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan boneka mini kura-kura – yang digunakan Yesung untuk menghentikan tawanya tadi - dari mulutnya. Sedikit meludah lalu ikut bangkit mengejar si manis yang merajuk dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Baby-"

BLAM!

"Arh!" Kyuhyun memegangi hidungnya ketika pintu kayu yang dibating Yesung tepat menghujam hidungnya.

*KyuSung*

BLAM!

Semua member Super Junior yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan serentak tersentak. Bahkan Shindong yang baru saja memasukkan ramen kedalam mulutnya langsung terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Wookie!"

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tampak kaget melihat air sudah menggenang diatas meja karena ulahnya.

"Oh, mianhae…" ucapnya sambil meletakkan ceret tadi. Ia kemudian mengelap meja yang basah karena kekagetannya.

"Apalagi yang terjadi dengan suami istri itu sekarang…" ucap sang Leader sambil menutup Koran yang dibacanya.

"Yesungie~~"

Namja manis dengan piyama biru muda itu datang bergabung. duduk di dekat Dongsaeng kesayangannya, Wookie. Ada yang berbeda dari ekspresinya kali ini. Namja yang biasanya ceria dan riang itu kali ini cemberut. Bibir plum yang sudah menjadi kepemilikan Cho Kyuhyun itu mempout. Yah, fans mereka tak salah menyebut kalau ia terlalu imut diumurnya yang sekarang.

"Yesungie…"

Kali ini sang – yang katanya - pemilik bibir plum yang datang dan bergabung dimeja makan. Ia langsung duduk disamping Yesung.

"Ye-"

"Pindah duduk sana. Aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" sahut Yesung masih dengan nada kesal.

"Ye-"

"Aku bilang pindah! Oiya satu lagi, panggil aku ini HYUNG! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

Para member lain hanya bisa melongo. Belum tahu mau ikut campur darimana. Mereka bahkan belum mengerti yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia akhirnya bergerak dari tempat duduknya, lalu duduk disamping Kangin. Dihadapan Yesung. Dengan masih childishnya Yesung buang muka darinya.

"Hey Hey, ada apa ini? kenapa pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar?" tanya Kangin berinisiatif bertanya.

"Eung.. entah…" ucap Kyuhyun bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung rasanya menjelaskannya, takutnya para member malah tertawa keras sepertinya tadi dan Yesung semakin mengamuk.

Leeteuk yang membaca hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia lalu mulai bersuara.

"Bicarakan nanti. Sekarang sarapan dulu. Kita ada jadwal setelah ini…"

*KyuSung*

"Apa! Dia bilang begitu, kkkk~"

Tawa Kangin, Donghae, Siwon, dan Shindong pecah begitu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, kalian tahu bukan sikap ambekan Yesungie itu begitu parah. Kalau aku salah sedikit saja takutnya ia malah marah lebih besar dan akhirnya berakibat pada hubungan kami.." sahut Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Apa sih yang ada dalam fikiran Yesung hyung? Caranya bersikap saja sudah jelas kalau ia tidak cocok sama sekali menjadi Seme. Masih juga keras kepala…" Shindong geleng-geleng kepala.

"Begitulah! Kalian tahukan bagaimana frustasinya aku!" Seru Kyuhyun mendramatisir sambil meremas rambutnya. Hyungdeulnya hanya bisa tertawa. Si maknae benar-benar selalu begini kalau ia punya masalah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Begini Kyu. Aku rasa kau harus memakai jalan yang lembut untuk memperbaiki semuanya…" Siwon mulai angkat bicara. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Cara yang lembut bagaimana?"

*KyuSung*

"Bagaimana begini!"

Si Art Of Voice kembali uring-uringan. Ia menutup dengan kasar laptopnya sebelum ia men-shutdown benda itu. Seruannya itu mendatangkan tolehan dari beberapa member yang ada disana.

"Ada apa lagi, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Fans kita bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega melakukan ini semua padaku…" dia merengut.

"Melakukan apa. Yesung, apa ada anti fans yang mengganggumu lagi?!" Heechul langsung berseru dan langsung emosi.

"Bukan…" si manis menyahut lesu. "Mereka seperti tak menganggap keberadaanku sebagai salah satu hyung di Super Junior…" masih dengan merengut.

"Tidak menganggap bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk mendekat.

"Huwee!" Yesung berseru dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Mereka mulai meletakkan aku sebagai seorang uke!" serunya tak terima. Wajahnya tertekuk berat. Sementara para member mulai menghela nafas lagi.

"Kenyataannya memang begitukan, hyung…"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyesal mengatakan hal tadi karena Yesung langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Walau masih dengan bibir yang dipoutkan imut, namun tetap saja membuat Ryeowook tersurut.

"Seharusnya aku bersama Wookie saja. Jadi aku yang jadi Semenya…" ia kembali mengeluh sambil menunduk.

"Tapikan Wookie punyaku, hyung. Hyung itu milik Kyuhyun…" si Aegyo menyela sedikit datar. Yesung kembali mendesah setelah itu.

"Hhhu~ tapikan aku hyung keempat seharusnya aku menjadi Semenya untuk Sembilan member dibawahku…" katanya meratapi nasibnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Yesung. Kenapa kau aneh begini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyung liat saja sendiri…" ia menggeser laptopnya tadi kedekat Leeteuk. "Dari semua member Super Junior menurut fans aku hanya bisa menjadi semenya Ryeowook dan Sungmin…"

Leeteuk membuka benda itu. sementara member yang lainnya ikut menoleh kesana.

"Di YeTeuk & YeHyuk, mereka kadang meletakkan aku sebagai seme tapi lebih sering sebagai uke. YeChul aku sudah menjadi uke sepenuhnya, padahalkan Heechul hyung terkenal paling cantik di grup. Aku bisa terima kalau Hangeng hyung jadi semenya di YeHan. Untuk selanjutnya aku terdaftar menjadi uke untuk 2Woon, YeShin, HaeSung, YeWon, YeBum, dan… KyuSung. Aku hanya diijinkan jadi Seme di YeWook dan YeMin…"

Para member lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas. Mereka menatap Yesung lagi.

"Tapi inikan hanya fanfiction-"

"Tapi tetap saja harga diriku sebagai hyung keempat diinjak-injak. Lagipula.. nyatanya aku memang uke untuk Kyuhyun…" dia cemberut lagi. Member lain hanya bisa mendesah lagi. Mereka tak mengerti harus menjelaskan dengan cara apa. Ya, seharusnya kalau tak mau begini wajah Yesung seharusnya tak seimut itu diusianya yang sekarang.

*KyuSung*

"Masih marah?"

Kyuhyun mengintip dari pintu. Menatap sosok didalam kamar mereka yang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Yesung hanya menoleh untuk sesaat, lalu menatap angkasa lagi.

"Baby, aku masuk ne…"

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka. bergabung dengan namja manis yang seharian mendiaminya itu.

"Kenapa hanya memakai piyama. Ini begitu dingin, baby…"

Kyuhyun menyelimutkan jaket yang tadi sempat diraihnya ketubuh mungil Yesung. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang. Berusaha agar ia tak kedinginan.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika Yesung mengeliat didalam pelukannya. Membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Yang hyung itu aku…" ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Semeku, hum?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat si cubby itu mengangguk.

"Aku ini hyungnya…"

"Kemarilah…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meraih tubuh Yesung. Ia kemudian menutup pintu balkon mereka. ia menarik kembali tubuh mungil itu mendekat kedekat tempat tidur mereka. duduk ditepian tempat yang sering menjadi saksi malam panjang mereka yang berjalan dengan penuh cinta itu. "Sekarang kuasai aku…"

Kyuhyun mengambil kedua tangan Yesung dan meletakkannya di kedua bahunya. Ia kemudian membawa tubuhnya berbaring. Membawa Yesung ikut berbaring diatasnya.

"Kyu…"

"Jadikan aku budakmu malam ini, semeku…"

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Nampak berfikir. Sebelum akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dimana kali ini ia yang memegang kendalinya.

*KyuSung*

Kyuhyun terus meremas Bed Cover ketika Yesung mencoba menciumnya lebih dalam. Bukan, bukan karena ia terhanyut dengan ciuman itu. ia hanya sedang berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menarik namja manis itu dan menukar posisi mereka. Tak ingin ia kehilangan kendali sehingga ia merebut kendali permainan ketika bibir manis Yesung terus menggodanya. Yang ia tahu ia hanya akan membuat Yesung marah lagi kalau ia melakukan itu.

Yesung terus mencium bibirnya, berusaha mendominasi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengimbangi namja manis itu. berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menerkam namja manis yang selalu berhasil membuat birahinya naik itu. Ini benar-benar ciuman lemah bagi Kyuhyun, lupakan seberapa kuat Kim Jongwoon ini berusaha membuat ciuman ini lebih panas. Ciuman ini tetap lemah bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aah~"

Dia melepaskan ciumannya sendiri. Wajah manis itu memerah dan matanya terpejam. Lihat itu, hanya segini saja ia sudah lelah.

"Semeku sayang… kenapa terlalu sering berhenti.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekap tubuh mungil itu. lihat ini, mereka begitu cocok begini. Ketika Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Jangan lakukan itu…" dia kembali protes sambil melepas dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Masih dengan lemah walau ia terlihat sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya. Tak lama ia melepaskan lagi. "Kau bahkan tidak mendesah…" omelnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Apa aku perlu mendesah? Aaahh~"

"Jangan mengejekku.." dia kembali cemberut melihat Kyuhyun mendesah dengan ekspresi main-mainnya. Oh, ayolah, perlukah bed cover ini sobek demi menahan nafsunya untuk menerkam si manis ini. Kenapa wajahnya terus menggemaskan seperti itu disaat Kyuhyun tak bisa menyerangnya.

"Hiks.. kenapa aku begini.."

Sinar mata Kyuhyun redup melihat sosok itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Benar saja, tak lama ada air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk Onix-nya.

"Yah.. kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menghapus air mata Yesung dengan ibu jarinya. Hatinya selalu bergetar melihat pria dengan wajah bayi itu menangis. Tak tahan melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku ini hyungnya. Seharusnya aku yang jadi semenya. Tapi kenapa aku begitu lemah dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.." wajah itu semakin terlihat sedih. Air matanya menuruni pipinya yang chubby dengan begitu mengagumkan. Benar-benar seperti bayi yang sedih karena ditinggal orangtuanya.

"Karena baby Yesung memang ditakdirkan menjadi baby-nya Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang harus Cho Kyuhyun jaga dan lindungi selama-lamanya…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu.

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Aku tahu kau begitu bingung karena kau termasuk yang paling tua di grup kita. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yesungie terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi seme. Yesungie itu seperti permata yang harus kujaga. Ini bukan berarti Yesungie lemah, bukan. Hanya saja, Yesungie memang terlalu indah dan mengagumkan…"

Si Mungil sesegukan. Ia mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun. Menyadarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Kita sudah cocok bukan begini? Kau memang cocok berada didalam pelukanku untuk dimanja-manja seperti ini. Aku sayang padamu, aku ingin selalu melindungimu. Karena kau benar-benar seperti seorang bayi. Salahkan orangtuamu yang melahirkan anak sepertimu. Hingga membuat semua orang ingin melindunginya…"

"Aku lemah?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau hanya terlalu mengagumkan. Begitu mengagumkan itu sebabnya semua orang berebut untuk melindungimu karena tak ingin pesonamu terusak oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab…"

"Kyunie.."

"Dengarkan aku…" Kyuhyun merubah posisi mereka. berguling hingga kini Yesung berada dibawahnya. Caramelnya menatap dalam onix itu. "Lihat mata ini.. bibir ini.. hidung… semuanya. Kau terlalu mengagumkan, mungkin tuhan menciptakanmu dengan begitu hati-hati agar kau tidak sampai tergores sedikitpun. Lalu ketika kau diturunkan kebumi, tuhan ingin semua orang menggantikan posisinya menjagamu. Aku adalah yang paling beruntung karena hal itu. karena aku bisa memilikimu…"

Mata Yesung terpejam ketika Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya lagi. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Maaf karena aku terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu padamu…" ucapnya menyesal.

"Bayi memang sering merajuk bukan? Jadi aku mengerti…"

"Kyu…"

"Baiklah…" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat cemberut diwajah Yesung. "Mungkin ini juga salahku terlalu mendominasimu dihubungan kita. Aku akan sering-sering memberimu kesempatan untuk mengambil alih permainan sekali-kali.."

"Tidak.." ia menggeleng. "Aku terlalu lemah. Lagipula, ternyata tidak enak menjadi seme. Aku tidak terlalu puas. Aku ingin kau terus memimpinku. Me… masukiku" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ini kau sedang berusaha menggodaku?"

"B-Bukan.. tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja- hmmph…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil melumat lembut bibir Yesung. Berusaha membuat namja mungil itu rileks dengan ciuman mereka. Benar, Yesung merasa rileks. Matanya mulai terpejam merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun. So Lovely…

"Malam ini kau milikku, Kim Yesung…"

Bisik Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman tadi sesaat. Ia kemudian kembali berguling dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Mendekap tubuh diatasnya dengan erat dan posesiv. Sebelum pada akhirnya kembali mencium bibir manis itu. Menciumnya dengan lembut, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setidaknya sampai nafsunya saat ini bisa ditahan, karena biasanya ciuman Kyuhyun selalu menjadi liar di menit kelima ciuman lembutnya.

*THE END*


	2. Chapter 2, Just Because I Miss You

Tittle : Just Because I Miss You

Author : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Pairing : KyuSung

Summary: Apa hubungan antara Kyuhyun, Jeju, dan Yesung?/ KYUSUNG FICT

Alert : YAOI dan TYPO dan OOC dan SEBAGAINYA. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Disclaimer: This Story is Mine!

..

Aku merindukanmu

..

Suasana begitu ramai di Jeju Airport pagi ini ketika seorang Namja dengan kaki jenjang keluar dari salah satu Gate. Namja tampan itu tampak berjalan dengan pelan dan sedikit mengendap-endap berusaha menghindari keramaian karena takut dikenali. Ya, tentu ia adalah seseorang yang populer, itu sebabnya ia harus seperti ini, bertindak seperti seorang pencuri hanya agar orang-orang tak mengenalinya. Hal itu dilakukannya agar ia bisa menikmati liburan singkatnya kali ini seperti seharusnya.

"Taksi!"

Ia berseru memanggil sebuah taksi sambil mengangkat satu tangannya. Namja tampan itu dengan cepat memasuki taksi tersebut dan menyebutkan arah tujuannya. Sebelum akhirnya Taksi itu melaju meninggalkan kesibukan di Jeju Airport.

Namja tampan tadi menghembuskan nafas lega setelah taksi benar-benar meninggalkan bandara. Ia kemudian mencari-cari ponselnya yang disimpan di dalam saku mantelnya. Memperlihatkan gambar seorang Namja manis yang tersenyum menatap kamera, seakan tersenyum padanya.

"Tunggu aku ne? aku datang menemuimu. Kau ada di tempat ini, ne? Aku sengaja datang dari Chengdu hanya untuk menemuimu. Gidaryo.."

Bisiknya pelan sambil terus tersenyum. Namja tampan itu kemudian mencium layar ponselnya, menunjukkan betapa sangat rindu dan sayangnya ia pada Namja manis itu. Tak lama setelah itu ia tampak kembali mengotak atik Smart phonenya, tampak menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, aku sudah di Jeju!"

..

Kyuhyun – Namja tampan tadi – menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah akibat kekenyangan. Hari ini ia baru saja selesai mengadakan reunian dengan teman SMP-nya setelah baru saja ia sampai di Jeju. Saat ini semua sudah pulang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tetap tinggal karena ia masih sedikit berfikir mengenai tempatnya menginap malam ini.

"Bagaimana menghubungi Yesung hyung? Ah, aku tak mungkin langsung bilang padanya aku datang untuk menyusulnya. Dia pasti akan mengejekku dan tahu kalau aku merindukannya…"

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berfikir. Beruntung Kyuhyun tadi tidak minum terlalu banyak sehingga ia masih bisa berfikir dengan sehat sampai saat ini. Hingga sesuatu terfikir olehnya.

"Arh, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.."

Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mencari-cari ponselnya. Setelah mengambil gambar makanan yang terletak di atas meja ia tampak membuka akun Twitternya. Mempeharui kicauannya.

"Aku yakin, dengan begini aku bisa tahu keberadaan Yesungie hyung tanpa perlu membuatnya curiga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah melihat Tweetnya sudah terkirim. Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya setelah meng-sign out akun itu untuk sementara.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu balasan atau pesan dari Yesungie hyung. Setelah itu aku yakin aku akan tahu keberadaannya kemudian aku akan menyusulnya. Yesungie, tunggu aku.."

Ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

..

Kyuhyun kembali membuka ponselnya ketika ia sudah memasuki sebuah taksi. Namja tampan itu dengan cepat kembali membuka Twitter. Memastikan apakah Yesung sudah membahas pesannya.

"Ah, Yesungie hyung membalasnya!"

Seru Kyuhyun senang setelah baru saja membuka Timelinenya. Namun wajah senangnya tiba-tiba memudar, berubah begitu saja. Kyuhyun mendesah dan meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja.

"Jadi dia sudah kembali ke Seoul. Aish, lalu untuk apa aku disini?"

Keluh Kyuhyun dengan begitu lesu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut setelah itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kita harus kemana?"

Si Sopir taksi tiba-tiba bertanya padanya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sang sopir. Kyuhyun memang belum menyebutkan tujuannya sejak ia memasuki Taksi ini. Ia berencana akan menyebutkannya kalau Yesung sudah membalas pesannya. Tapi sepertinya rencananya tadi tak berjalan semulus harapannya. Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Tolong bawa aku ke tempat penginapan paling bagus di tempat ini, Ahjussi. Maaf merepotkan."

Sahut Kyuhyun masih dengan pelan. Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar, memperhatikan hamparan lautan yang menyambut kedatangannya.

..

Sosok tampan itu menyeret kopernya memasuki sebuah hotel ternama di pulau Jeju. Langkahnya terlihat lesu, letih, padahal semenjak tadi ia selalu terlihat bersemangat. Baru ketika ia menerima balasan dari Yesung tadi ia tiba-tiba kehilangan gairah. Minatnya menghilang entak kemana.

Sepertinya Yesung terlalu penting untuk Namja Cho ini, bukan begitu? Lihat saja, ia benar-benar seperti kehilangan fikirannya sekarang. Melenggang seenaknya memasuki hotel tanpa menggunakan hal untuk menutupi identitas diri. Membuat banyak orang mulai menyadari kehadirannya dan mengerubungi sambil mengambil beberapa gambar.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Wah, aku tak menyangka kau disini. Bukankah kemaren kau masih di Taiwan!"

Seorang Yeoja muda berseru senang padanya sambil mengambil beberapa foto. Kyuhyun yang mulai tersadar langsung kikuk. Sedikit kaget melihat orang-orang sudah berkumpul disekelilingnya.

"Oppa benar-benar menawan. Kau begitu tampan!"

"Oh, Gomawo.."

Sahut Kyuhyun kaku sambil mempertahankan mukanya yang agak bengong. Ini gawat, Kim Yesung benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"O iya, aku tadi melihat update Twittermu. Kau terlihat begitu bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu. Tapi kenapa Yesung oppa membohongimu, oppa?"

Celoteh si fans tadi. Kyuhyun langsung respect ketika mendengar nama Yesung. Antenanya berdiri.

"Y-Yesung hyung?"

"Hum, tadi aku melihatnya di dekat pantai sedang menyaksikan Sunset. Aku begitu kaget melihatnya, dia bilang dia sudah di Seoul, tapi kenapa aku bertemu dengannya di Jeju. Dia pasti sedang mengerjaimu."

"Dia masih di Jeju?"

Tanya Kyuhyun lebih antusias. Fans itu mengangguk.

"Dimana kau melihatnya? Di penginapan mana?"

Tanya Kyuhyun mulai berambisi dan tidak sabar. Ia mulai mengacuhkan fans-fans yang berebut dekat dengannya ataupun mengambil fotonya. Sudah dijelaskan bukan? Kyuhyun sering kehilangan akal fikiran kalau sudah mendengar nama Kim Yesung.

"Hum.. aku melihatnya di…

Namja manis itu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal. Setelah selesai mandi ia membuka pintu Sauna. Berdiam diri disana untuk membuat fikirannya rileks.

Namja manis itu tiba-tiba kembali membuka matanya. Tampak mengeluh dan cemberut ketika nama evil malah menggentayangi fikirannya. Ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan hari ini, menghindari Kyuhyun, lagi. Ya, lagi, terhitung sudah beberapa hari ia menghindari namja tampan itu. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus, hanya Kyuhyun sering ngebet minta bertemu setelah jadwal panjangnya di Taiwan. Bertemu Yesung setelah kepulangannya adalah rutinitasnya, tak tahu mengapa, padahal ia juga punya hyung lainnya yang bukan member Super Junior M yang tak bertemu selama jadwal sibuk SJ M di Taiwan. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Yesung. Padahal Yesung bukan siapa-siapanya.

Ya, itu adalah bagian yang salah bagi Yesung. Mereka bukan apa-apa, tidak ada yang special antara keduanya. Hyung dan Dongsaeng, sama seperti hubungan dengan member lain. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu membuat ini menjadi sedikit sulit. Yesung seperti diberi harapan kosong dari sikap manis sang maknae kepadanya, membuat Yesung terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Padahal tidak ada gunanya itu semua, karena yang ada semua itu hanya membuat perasaan aneh di hati Yesung semakin membesar. Suka? Cinta? Entahlah, yang jelas Yesung tidak ingin perasaan itu membesar dan akhirnya membuat ia sakit di kemudian hari hanya ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tak membalas perasaanya. Jadi menurut Yesung lebih baik begini, menghindari hal buruk yang tak ingin ia sesali.

Ding DOONG!

Namja manis itu kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara bel. Bibirnya mem-pout, cemberut. Siapakah yang telah datang dan mengganggu kesenangannya? Perasaan tidak ada yang tahu kamar hotelnya ini – kecuali kalau Sasaeng Fans mengikutinya daritadi - . Atau.. mungkin Room Boy yang ingin bertanya "Apa anda punya masalah dengan kamar anda, Tuan?" "Apa anda merasa nyaman?" Atau.. entahlah, yang jelas akhirnya dengan berat hati Namja manis itu tetap bergerak dari Sauna untuk membuka pintu.

Klek!

"Hyungie!"

Mata Yesung sedikit melebar ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Hampir saja ia berniat mengunci pintu hotelnya kembali namun Namja evil itu menghalanginya dengan kakinya. Ia kemudian dengan seenaknya masuk begitu saja.

"Wah, disini nyaman.."

Ucapnya dengan seenaknya tiduran di tempat tidur Yesung. Yesung menutup pintu dan berkacak pinggang melihat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Fans baik yang memberitahuku.."

Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membuka matanya. Ia menoleh pada Yesung yang masih berkacak pinggang di depannya. Kyuhyun sedikit menelan lidah ketika menyadari bahwa hyungnya ternyata masih memakai handuk kimono yang membuat pahanya terekspose. Sadar diperhatikan Yesung jadi salah tingkah dan memperbaiki posisinya, sementara Kyuhyun buang muka.

"I-Itu.. K-Kenapa kau bohong padaku? Kau bilang sudah di Seoul tapi ternyata kau masih disini…"

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gugup. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hyung kesayangannya yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri.." sahut Yesung singkat.

"Hanya ingin sendiri? Waeyo? Kau ada masalah?"

"Ani, memang ketika kau ingin sendiri harus dapat masalah dulu. Aku hanya sedang bosan itu sebabnya aku kemari."

Jelas Yesung berbelit. Kyuhyun mendelik padanya, lalu bangkit. Perlahan ia mendekati Yesung membuat Namja manis itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Ne! Tentu saja! Aish, menjauh sedikit dariku!"

Sahut Yesung kesal sambil mendorong wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisinya dan mendesah.

"Ck, aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Kalau kau ingin sendiri tapi kau malah ikut mengeliminasiku. Seharusnya kalau kau ingin menenangkan dirimu aku tak termasuk hitungan dari yang kau hindari."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja.. karena aku ini Maknae yang begitu manis yang akan membuatmu tenang. Aku tak pernah mengganggumu."

Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis. Yesung malah memutar bola mata bosan mendengarnya.

"Oiya, bukankah kau ke jeju untuk reunian? Apa pestanya sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah.."

Sahut Kyuhyun cuek sambil kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur Yesung. Menyamankan dirinya.

"Yah! Kau tak bisa tidur disini. Sewalah kamar hotelmu sendiri!"

Seru Yesung protes sambil menarik Kyuhyun untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengerang ketika merasa kesenangannya diganggu.

"Shireo! Aku ingin tidur disini!"

"Aish, kalau kau tidur disini lantas aku bagaimana? Aku mau tidur dimana?"

"Tempat ini kan besar, lalu apa masalahnya?!"

Kyuhyun menyahut cuek sambil mempertahankan posisinya. Yesung yang kesal semakin menariknya untuk turun.

"Shireo! Tidak mau! Sewa kamarmu sendiri. Aku tak mau tidur satu tempat tidur denganmu!"

"Wae? Kau takut hamil karenaku?!"

Laden Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Tak lama sebuah tangan melayang memukul kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tanya Yesung dengan wajah memerah. Yesung kembali menarik-narik Kyuhyun untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bilang turun~"

"Aish, kau pelit sekali sih Hyung.."

Omel Kyuhyun dengan cemberut. Dengan berat hati ia turun dari tempat tidur Yesung.

"Ya sudah, Aku akan tidur di sofa—"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Yesung menarik bahu Kyuhyun yang berniat berjalan ke sofanya. Ia kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun kearah pintu. Membuat si maknae mengaduh.

"Arh, hyung. Kau kenapa sih, pelit sekali! Masa di sofa juga tidak boleh?"

"Aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh. Sekarang keluar dan sewa kamarmu sendiri!"

Seru Yesung sambil mendorong Kyuhyun keluar apartementnya. Kini hanya kepala sang maknae yang nyembul dari balik pintu karena tangannya terus mempertahankan pintu supaya Yesung tak bisa menutupnya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang bertengkar bukan?

"Hyung, jeball~"

"Tidak! Sewa kamarmu sendiri!"

"Aish, kenapa kau jadi pelit begini?"

"Ya, kau baru tahu? Sekarang keluar!"

"Tapi aku sudah tak punya uang!"

Seru Kyuhyun asal. Yesung menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kau fikir aku anak kecil bisa ditipu dengan hal seperti itu? Kau? member yang belakangan paling sibuk tidak punya uang? Jangan becanda."

"Aku serius, dompetku tercecer di bandara."

"Aish, lalu tadi kau bayar dengan apa sopir taksi dan makanan untuk reunian SMPmu? Pakai daun?. Kalau kau mau cari alasan cari alasan yang bagus agar aku percaya. Sekarang keluar!"

Ucap Yesung kekeh sambil mendorong pintu untuk menutupnya, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Hyung.. tolonglah!"

"Cepatlah keluar Kyu.."

"Aku harus berhemat—"

"Alasanmu kembali di tolak!"

"Aku takut tidur sendirian—"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Ya sudah! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Huh?"

Yesung melepaskan pintu begitu saja, sementara Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu. Langsung menghadap Yesung, tanpa babibu ia menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Kau tak tahu?"

Bisik Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Yesung. Sementara Yesung masih terpaku di tempatnya, masih terlalu kaget.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kemarin ketika aku datang ke Mouse Rabbit khusus untuk menemuimu kau tak ada. Sekarang ketika aku datang dari Chengdu juga khusus hanya untuk menemuimu kau malah menipuku seperti ini. Wae? Kau mau aku mati karena terlalu merindukanmu?"

"Kyu—"

Yesung mengeluh gelisah sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun Namja tampan itu terus mempertahankan pelukan mereka. Mengunci gerakan Yesung.

"Tenanglah. Biarkan aku memelukmu. sebentar.."

"Kyu—"

Yesung kembali berusaha melepaskan diri, namun akhirnya ia pasrah ketika Kyuhyun benar-benar membelitnya. Tak mau melepasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kim Yesung. Suaramu, aroma tubuhmu, kehangatanmu. Kenapa kau tega sekali menyiksaku dengan terus menghindariku?"

Bisik Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dari bahu Yesung kearah leher namja manis yang dirindukannya itu. Menekankan hidung lancipnya pada kulit leher itu. Menghirup aroma Vanila Mint dari tubuh yang benar-benar hangat tersebut.

"Kyu? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau mabuk?"

Tanya Yesung semakin tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil terus memeluk Yesung semakin erat.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Sangaaaaat merindukanmu. Kau tak merindukanku?"

Yesung terdiam karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Merindukan Kyuhyun? Ya.. Yesung sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sejak tadi ia sudah menahan diri untuk memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tapi.. Yesung sadar bahwa ini kembali tidak benar.

"Lihat. Kau juga merindukanku.."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mulai menyerang leher Yesung dengan ciuman tanpa jeda. Membuat Yesung benar-benar semakin gelisah.

"Kyu Geumanhe. Kita tak bisa melakukan ini.."

Ucap Yesung lebih tegas. Membuat cumbuan Kyuhyun berhenti. Namja tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yesung.

"Wae?"

"Tentu semuanya salah, kita bukan apa-apa. Kita hanya rekan kerja.."

Ucap Yesung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Bagiku kau lebih dari seorang rekan kerja. Tak boleh?"

"Kyu—"

"Kim Yesung saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae.."

Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, tanpa emosi. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya karena kaget.

"Kyu—"

"Tidak bisakah hyung membalas perasaanku? Nan Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

"Kyunie—"

"Yesung-ah, apa kau tak bisa merasakan perasaanku? Apa kau tak sadar arti perhatianku selama ini padamu? Aku selalu mencarimu setiap kali aku merasa bosan. Aku selalu berada di sisimu ketika kau lelah. Aku juga rela menempuh jarak yang jauh hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Benarkah kau tak merasakan apa-apa?"

"Kyu—"

"Tolong jawab aku. Aku benar-benar menunggumu."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium sudut bibir Yesung. Membuat mata Namja manis itu terpejam merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku, Yesung. Jebal. Agar aku berhenti bertindak bodoh dan melupakanmu kalau memang cintaku hanya sepihak—"

"—jawab aku. Jebal"

"Nado.. Nado Saranghaeyo."

Ucapan Yesung terpotong ketika Kyuhyun beralih ke bibirnya. Melumatnya secara kuat sebelum akhirnya mulai berubah menjadi pelan dan penuh perasaan. Lumatan itu akhirnya terhenti dan terlepas begitu saja.

"Arayo. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya semenjak lama. Perasanmu—"

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Yesung.

"—Dan perasaanku."

Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"Sama!"

Sambungnya sambil kembali menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Yesung untuk menghirup aroma yang dirindukannya semakin dalam.

"Aku benar-benar… merindukanmu. Malam ini kau tidur bersamaku."

"Kyu—"

Yesung protes mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun dan berniat melepaskan pelukannya ,namun seperti tadi tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar membelitnya. Menguncinya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku hanya akan tidur sambil memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Jelas Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Tapi kalau kau terus memakai ini sepertinya aku tak janji—"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangaannya. Menyentuh ujung handuk kimono Yesung yang menutupi bahunya. Sedikit membukanya sehingga membuat bahu putih Yesung sedikit terbuka.

"—aku takut akan benar-benar menghamilimu."

Wajah Yesung memerah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Menjauhlah, aku ingin melanjutkan mandi!"

Kata Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Yesung yang kembali menarik handuk kimono untuk menutupi bahunya yang dibuka Kyuhyun. Ia segera berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Hey, apa aku boleh bergabung?"

"SHIREO!"

Yesung berseru cepat sambil dengan cepat melesat ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku akan menunggumu lagi Kim Yesung."

Ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan kembali menyamankan dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah memerah Yesung di balik pintu karena kata-katanya tadi. Wajah memerah yang sering membuatnya rindu..

..

END

FF Absurd lagi? I Know.

Tapi tolong tetap Review FF Absurd ini Juseyo (^/\^)

Special Thanks untuk Readers yang udah Review di FF "Kyunie, I Want To Be Seme" sebelumnya. FF ini didedikasikan khusus untuk anda semua.

Sekali lagi khamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3, It's KyuSung DAY!

Title : Fluffy with Kyusung Chapter 3, It's KyuSung DAY!

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : T

Genre : Fluffy, Romance

Warning : Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot (?)

Disclaimer : Mine!

Pair! KyuSung – Side! Minwook - SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS.

.

"Kau dengar itu? Akhirnya kita memiliki hari istimewa kita..."

.

Akhir pekan yang sempurna di dorm para Superstars...

"MAKANAN SIAPP!"

Suara tenor milik Kim Ryeowook menggema pagi-pagi sekali. Mendapat respon berlebihan dari Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang awalnya sedang menemani Donghae di ruang Fitness, mereka meninggalkan si namja ikan yang langsung memekik ketika barbel yang daritadi ditahannya hampir menggencet tubuhnya. Untunglah Donghae sudah terlalu banyak mengangkat barbel belakangan ini, sehingga otot-otot yang sudah berhasil membuat para ELF menggila belakangan ini dapat menghindari hal tadi. Meletakkan di tempat asalnya dengan aman. Tak lama namja ikan ini pun ikutan ngacir keluar ruang Fitness, menyusul dua rekan Lead Dancernya ke ruang makan.

Sementara di ruang tamu semuanya cukup dibilang begitu kontras. Beberapa member tidak terlalu peduli sarapan pagi sudah siap atau belum. Yang jelas si maknae masih sibuk dengan PSPS miliknya disana, bersama si aegyo dan si perkasa yang malah asyik adu panco. Yah, siapapun tahu siapa yang menang -_-

"Ahh!"

Sungmin mengerang ketika lagi-lagi ia kalah dari Kangin. Sementara si appa malah kembali memasang tampang menangnya. Tampang dengan smirk meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah, terima saja kalau kau tak bisa melawanku. Berapa kali pun dicoba hasilnya akan sama..." ucapnya remeh. Sungmin tampak menatap sedikit tajam padanya.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun! Aku sudah memanggil kalian untuk sarapan! Kenapa masih disini?!" Seru Ryeowook mengintrupsi kegiatan ketiga orang disana. "Kau juga Min Hyung, kenapa kau terus mengajak Kangin hyung bertanding kalau kau tahu kau pasti akan kalah!" Seru Ryeowook yang terdengar seperti umma-umma.

"Dia melakukan itu demimu, Wookie. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang seme sejati, yah... walau kekuatannya selalu tak sebanding denganku.." sahut Kangin santai sambil menatap cuek ke televisi. Mengacuhkan walau Sungmin menatap angker padanya.

"Ahh sudahlah, yang jelas kalian semua makan dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Termasuk kau Maknae!" Seru Ryeowook pada member yang hanya peduli dengan PSPnya daritadi. Namja tampan itu menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya umma..."

"CK, APA KATAMU-" Seru Ryeowook tak terima sambil berniat memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan spatulanya. Namun Sungmin dengan cepat menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Calm down chagiyaa, jangan meladeni dia. Lebih baik kau memanggil hyung kesayanganmu di kamarnya, aku yakin ia masih bergulingan dengan kura-kura serta anak-anak anjingnya di kamar..." ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ryeowook. Si aegyo berhasil, karena si umma langsung mengendalikan dirinya setelah itu.

"Baiklah, kau selamat kali ini Cho Kyuhyun. Awas saja kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi kepadaku, aku akan menjadikan PSPmu campuran sup iga sapiku. Ck, baiklah semuanya pergilah ke ruang makan dan menjaga makanan dari Shindong hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Aku akan memanggil Yesung hyung untuk bergabung..." kata Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan sikap ummanya. Ia kemudian bergerak menuju ruang berbagi kamarnya bersama Yesung, memanggil hyung tercintanya itu.

"Ck, dia Cuma lembut pada hyungnya itu, benarkan? Apa kau tidak cemburu Min Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak santai sambil meletakkan PSPnya. Sungmin langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak juga, mereka kan sudah dekat dari debut jadi menurutku itu wajar. Toh dia juga sudah menjadi milikku. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin dan Kangin hanya langsung cekikikan. Lalu setelah itu saling bergandengan ke meja makan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang langsung mengerang kesal oleh sikap tidak jelas para hyungnya itu.

.

Biiippp~

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring menggema di ruang apartement besar tersebut. Membuat beberapa namja yang sedang asyik bersantai disana saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya tamu. Aku akan membukakan pintu." Kata Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan kearah pintu. Sementara member lain melanjutkan kegiatan mereka kembali.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! LIHAT INI!"

Semua namja itu sama-sama mendongak ketika mendengar Ryeowook berteriak kencang setelah beberapa menit ia membukakan pintu. Tak lama mereka semua sama-sama bangkit dengan serentak, menyusul sang Eternal maknae.

"ADA APA?!" Tanya mereka bersamaan ketika mereka sampai di atas depan pintu. Mereka benar-benar terlihat penasaran.

"Lihat ini.." kata Ryewook menunjukkan senyumannya. Sementara seluruh tangannya sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak tumpukan kado.

"Wah, kado lagi? Kado untuk siapa? Ulang tahunku dan Siwon kan sudah lewat.." kata Eunhyuk penasaran. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ini bukan untuk kalian. Ini untuk KyuSung..."

"Huh? Kyusung? Maksudnya Kyuhyun Sungmin?" Tanya Namja yang sekarang menjabat sebagai member tertua sementara diantara mereka. Semua member mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu, ini bukan untuk KyuMin. Ini untuk KyuSung, Kyuhyun dan Yesung..."

"Oh... Kyuhyun dan Ye... HAH?"

Para member itu seakan-akan baru menyadari sesuatu. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sementara Yesung tampak masih diam sambil mencerna kata-kata Ryeowook, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung menoleh ditengah kegiatan gamenya. Membuat teriakan "YOU LOSE" menggema dari PSP miliknya setelah itu.

"Benar Kyusung?" Tanya Shindong masih sansi. Ia ikut memperhatikan bingkisan yang menumpuk di tangan Ryeowook. Begitu banyak hingga namja itu terlihat hampir ternggelam.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin..."

"Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengirimkan kado sebanyak ini?" Tanya Donghae. Ryewook mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kalian membantuku membawa ke dalam dan kita membukanya. Melihat apa maksudnya!" seru Ryeowook. Namja-namja itu tampak langsung melakukannya.

.

"Ini. Kalian yang buka!" Kata Sungmin sambil meletakkan kado ditangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Menggabungkannya dengan kado yang lainnya yang sudah menumpuk disana.

"Kenapa tak dibuka bersama saja?" Tanya Yesung sedikit memerah. Daritadi mendengar nama Kyusung saja ia sudah seperti tersengat, apalagi perlakuan teman-temannya kepada mereka berdua setelah mendengar nama couple yang asing itu.

"Karena kadonya untuk kalian maka kalian yang buka. Ck, cepatlah.. aku penasaran!" ucap Kangin tidak sabar. Mendesak Yesung yang masih ragu.

"Biar aku yang membukanya..." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil bingkisan berwarna merah muda di tangan Yesung. Langsung membukanya. Sementara sisa namja lainnya tampak antusias, menunggu apa yang berada di dalamnya.

Krek!

Kertas kadonya disobek Kyuhyun. Menampakkan sebuah kotak kecil disana. Namja-namja itu menatap makin penasaran ketika Kyuhyun mengacuhkan kotak itu dan mengambil kartu ucapan yang ada disana.

"Bacalah yang keras!" pinta Donghae ketika Kyuhyun baru membuka kertas itu. Kyuhyun menyanggupinya.

"Dearest KyuSung oppa, Oppa! Ini adalah 13 april, itu berarti ini adalah hari kalian. Happy Kyusung's day. Aku berharap kalian benar-benar real, kk. From.. KyuSung hard shipper!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh? Kyusung day?" tanya Yesung pertama bersuara memecah keheningan para member setelah mendengar bunyi kartu ucapan tadi. Ia dengan cepat merebut kertad tadi dari Kyuhyun. Memastikan sendiri kalau si maknae tak mengarang. Tapi tak lama akhirnya ia benar-benar yakin setelah membacanya sendiri.

"Aku akan membuka kadonya.." kata Kyuhyun mengambil kotak kecil tadi. Ia dengan cepat membukanya, melihat isinya.

"Wo...WOOOW!" para member berseru takjub melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung sama-sama bengong melihat dua benda di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah Smartphone couple yang baru itu. Lihat, mereka membelikannya untuk kalian dan memasang wajah kalian sebagai case-nya..." ucap Kangin takjub sambil merebut benda-benda itu ditangan Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan takjub bersama member lainnya.

"A-Aku mencoba membuka yang ini!" kata Yesung sambil mengambil bungkusan lainnya. Merobeknya dengan cepat untuk melihat isinya.

"WAH!" member lain kembali takjub. Melihat apa yang ada di tangan Yesung.

"Sepasang kalung Couple.." kata Ryewook cepat sambil merebutnya dari tangan Yesung. Melihat sendiri benda yang menakjubkan itu.

"Mereka menulis nama KyuSung di belakangnya." Takjub Kim Ryewook. Sementara Sungmin mengambil kartu ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah punya kalung couple dengan lionton Headphone sebagai mainannya. Tapi kalian sudah lama tak memakainya karena mungkin benda itu sudah ketinggalan jaman. Aku membelikan kalung baru untuk kalian. Happy Kyusung day.." kata Sungmin membaca kalimat yang ada disana. Para member kembali merasa takjub.

"Mereka menyiapkan dengan baik." Ucap mereka takjub. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung malah saling terdiam. Yesung tampak masih menunduk dengan wajah memerahnya, sementara Kyuhyun berulang kali melihat kartu ucapan tadi. Sesekali mengintip wajah Yesung.

"Hey, ayo buka kado lainnya!" Seru Eunhyuk pada keduanya. Membuat keduanya kembali menoleh pada member-member di depannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk sejenak. Lalu sama-sama beralih setelah itu.

"O-Oh, ini terlalu banyak. Sebaiknya kalian membantu kami.." kata Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyuman kaku. Ucapannya benar-benar seperti angin segar bagi yang lainnya, membuat mereka mengambil masing-masing kado dan membukanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan melihat ulah hyung-hyungnya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih kesampingnya. Menatap kembali hyungnya yang masih menunduk sambil melihat sepasang kalung di tangannya. Dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Hey! Sepasang baju couple disini!" Seru Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Sepasang mainan ponsel berbentuk animasi kalian sedang ciuman..."

"Sepasang piyama bergambar kura-kura..."

"Handuk bergambar kalian saling berpelukan di SS3!"

"Sepasang kalung lagi!"

"Sepasang syal!"

"Sebuah Gaun malam!"

"HUH?"

Semua member tiba-tiba menoleh kepada Donghae ketika ia tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar aneh. Eunhyuk dengan cepat merebut gaun berwarna cream itu, sementara Shindong merebut kartu ucapannya.

"Kyuhyun Appa, ini adalah hari Kyusung maka sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu dengan umma , dalam kurung evil laugh. Ayo beri kami dongsaeng yang lucu dan biarkan Yesung umma memakai gaun sexy ini..."

Yesung langsung memerah mendengar ucapan lantang Shindong. Sementara member lain malah ternganga, tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti orang yang dikutuk menjadi batu. Hanya bengong mendengar ejaan Shindong yang begitu lancar dan lantang.

"Oh, jadi ukenya Yesung hyung..." sela Ryeowook memecah kesunyian. Yesung tersadar, dengan cepat merebut gaun itu dari Eunhyuk.

"ENAK SAJA!" Serunya sewot. Para member malah cekikikan, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum diam-diam.

"Tapi... sepertinya memang begitu.." kata Kyuhyun merapatkan bibirnya menahan tawa. Disambut anggukan member lain dengan setuju.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Member lain menutup telinga mereka.

.

"Ini! Kado-kado terus berdatangan dan aku bosan terus bolak-balik membuka pintu.." omel Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan bingkisan yang baru diterimanya di atas meja. Di depan Yesung yang masih terpaku disana sambil melirik-lirik bingkisan itu. Masih bingung sepertinya.

"Aku benar-benar heran pada kalian. Ya, kau dan Kyuhyun serta fans kalian itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada couple sejenis ini sejak hari ini. Ya.. aku tahu kalau fans suka membuat couple baru selain couple yang mereka bilang 'official Couple' tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa sampai ada couple bernama Kyusung dengan jumlah fans yang banyak seperti ini.." celoteh Eunhyuk lagi dengan begitu panjang dan tanpa henti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, padahal rasanya aku lebih banyak skinship dengan Siwon di SS4.." sahut Yesung menerawang.

"Tapi... apa kau benar ukenya?" goda Eunhyuk, mendatangkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK. AKUKAN YANG PALING TUA!" seru Yesung tak terima.

"Tapi mereka bilang begitu." kata Eunhyuk ngeyel sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan, aku akan mencari tahu darimana kelompok ini berasal dan kenapa... mereka harus mendahului nama Kyuhyun kalau memang mereka memasangkan kami berdua." Kata Yesung bertubi-tubi sambil mengambil androidnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil. KYUSUNG.

.

"Mereka bahkan mempunyai beberapa fanbase di twitter dan memiliki banyak fans.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menggulir scrol laptopnya. Mencari lebih banyak infromasi mengenai kata KYUSUNG di dalamnya.

"Mereka mengumpulkan begitu banyak video moment kami di youtube.."

"Mereka bahkan mengedit kami sedang ciuman dengan cokelat pepero 0.o"

.

"HYUNG lihat itu, haha.. itu kau!" seru Eunhyuk sambil tertawa keras menunjuk layar android Yesung. Menunjukkan sebuah foto editan disana.

"Mereka mengedit kalian sudah menikah dengan kau sebagai pengantin wanitanya!" tambahnya sambil kembali cekikikan. Sementara Yesung menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak jadi pengantin laki-lakinya saja? Aku lebih pantas!"

"Tidak! Kau lebih pantas jadi pengantin wanitanya, gaunnya benar-benar cocok haha. Lagipula wajah Kyuhyun terlalu angker untuk jadi pengantin wanita!" kata Eunhyuk sambil terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ck, apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Yesung sebal sambil mengganti ke gambar selanjutnya. Namun lagi-lagi mata keduanya harus kembali terpana melihat apa yang ada disana. Tawa Eunhyuk bahkan mereda.

"Wow, kalian terlihat benar-benar sedang melakukan 'itu' di gambar ini. Mereka mengedit dengan baik..." katanya takjub sambil menatap foto itu tak berkedip. Sementara Yesung masih menantang gambar dengan wajah bengong.

"Kenapa aku yang dibawah?" Tanyanya begitu saja.

"Ya, tentu karena kau ukenya..."

Pletak!

"AKU SEME!"

.

"Waah, Yesung hyung begitu cantik disini. Atau.. apa perlu aku memanggilnya Noona.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah. Matanya terus menatap betah gambar tersebut.

"Fans kami benar-benar canggih. Ini seperti asli, wah.. aku tak percaya Yesung hyung benar-benar terlihat begini cantik jika di edit dengan gaun dan rambut pirang seperti ini. Ditambah dengan cara dia memeluk leherku disini. Dia terlihat benar-benar imut..."

"Aahh, mereka benar, Yesung hyung memang begitu cocok jadi ukeku. Ukeku yang manis.."

.

Yesung baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan cermin, mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah sambil menatap wajahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka meletakkan aku sebagai uke, akukan manly." Celotehnya sambil terus memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin.

"Aku punya mata yang tajam seperti kucing, mana ada uke punya pandangan semenikam mataku. Hidungku juga mancung.." Dengusnya sebal sambil terus mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Menatap si cermin dengan serius.

"Tapi aku punya pipi yang terlalu chubby, bibirku juga cukup kecil dan tipis. Punya Kyuhyun lebih tebal.."

Blush..

"Apa yang aku katakan.." ucapnya memerah dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia memegangi pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Dan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?" ucapnya tersadar dari acara blushing ria miliknya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menyelesaikan mengeringkan rambutnya dan menjauh dari cermin. Namun ketika baru saja berbalik ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat apa yang ada di tempat tidur.

"Aah, siapa yang meletakkan gaun tidak jelas ini disini. Menganggu saja!" omelnya sambil menarik gaun berwarna peach yang berada di antara kado. Melihat-lihatnya sebentar.

"Apa mereka benar-benar berfikir aku cocok dengan gaun ini. Yang benar saja!" omel Yesung sambil membalik badannya. Mencoba mencocokkan baju itu dengan dirinya.

"Ini kampungan sekali.."

Ceklek!

"Eh?"

Yesung dengan cepat membuang gaun di tangannya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ditengah acara fittingnya. Dengan gugup ia kemudian melirik seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"WOOKIE KENAPA TAK MENGETuuk... pintu?" Suara Yesung menciut. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa yang datang kali ini bukan Ryeowook.

"Kyu?"

"Member menyuruhmu keluar untuk bergabung di meja makan.."

Namja tampan itu tak banyak menyahut. Ia hanya menatap Yesung sambil sesekali melirik gaun malam yang tadi dilempar Yesung ke lantai. Yesung menatapnya clueless.

"Kenapa kau membuang barang pemberian fans begitu saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil tetap melirik gaun tadi. Ditanya dengan nada begitu entah kenapa Yesung jadi malah berdebar. Terdengar dingin sekali dan... aneh.

"A-Aku tidak mungkin memakainya kan?"

"Sekalipun begitu.. kau seharusnya tak membuangnya. Aku yakin yang memberikannya masih seorang pelajar atau mahasiswa. Bagaimana kalau ia selama ini menabung uang untuk membelikanmu ini, setelah di tanganmu bagaimana mungkin kau meperlakukannya sebagai sampah?"

Yesung malah makin gugup. Aneh sekali maknae Cho ini, kenapa ia mengatakan hal seakan-akan dia adalah yang lebih tua disini. Nadanya tidak respect sekali.

"Itukan juga bukan salahku. Lagipula mana aku tahu bagian seperti itu kalau mereka memberiku barang yang sama sekali tidak cocok denganku..."

"Hyung-"

"Kau tentu saja tidak merasakan bagaimana di posisiku. Aku yang tertua tapi malah dijuluki sebagai uke. Coba kau fikirkan kalau kau yang menerima gaun itu sebagai kado.." laden Yesung lagi tidak mau kalah. Membuat pertengkaran mereka semakin tidak jelas.

"Tentu aku akan tetap berterima kasih dan bukannya membuangnya"

"Aish, kau selalu hanya bisa bicara, evil maknae. Sudahlah, aku lapar, ingin makan. Aku tak ingin berdebat soal ini lagi!" kata Yesung kesal sambil berniat melewati Kyuhyun. Pergi keluar dari kamar yang udaranya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Bukankah di ciuman terakhir kita memang aku yang mendominasi?"

Mata Yesung mengerjap aneh. Ia menelan ludah, tak berani berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun setelah kata-kata 'tornadonya'.

"Aku bahkan membuatmu mendesah begitu keras, kau tak ingat?"

"YAH APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

"Kau tak ingat kita punya malam yang indah di Jepang waktu itu? Di konser KRY hari terakhir?"

"KYU-"

"Aku bahkan menyatakan cinta padamu..."

Yesung menghembuskan nafas gugup. Ya, tentu ia ingat hari itu. Hari yang begitu berdampak pada insomnia baginya beberapa hari setelah itu. Bahkan mungkin sampai-sampai sekarang.

"Kau bahkan belum menjawabku.."

Glek!

Yesung lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Mau tak mau ia harus kembali mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu itu karena kata-kata Kyuhyun.

.flashback.

Ceklek!

Pintu hotel itu terbuka dari luar. Menampakkan seorang namja berambut hitam kelam yang membawa seorang namja lain bersamanya. Namja berambut brunette yang tampak tengah mabuk dengan berat.

"Tuhkan, aku bilang jangan terlalu mabuk. Lihat, aku harus repot begini mengantarkan kalian berdua ke kamar kalian." Omel Yesung sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Namja manis itu menyeka keringatnya, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ck, kau benar-benar berat. Tubuhku jadi sakit menahan tubuhmu.." omelnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menggerakkan pingganganya ke kiri dan kanan untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal. Namja manis itu memastikan bahwa si maknae sudah tertidur dengan nyaman, lalu kemudian mulai berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Grep!

"AH!"

Yesung benar-benar hanya melebarkan matanya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas sekarang ia berada di tempat yang aneh, diatas tempat tidur dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya dengan menupang tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan dan lututnya.

"Kyu?" Panggil Yesung bingung. Ia mulai merasa sedikit ngeri, hey... apakah setan juga berminat merasuki setan lainnya? Kenapa mata Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu? Tajam dan... seductive?

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku ke kamarku, hyungie. Kau benar-benar hyung yang baik." Kata Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyuman andalannya. Yesung hanya mengangguk kaku dan masih takut.

"Ne, sama-sama. Tapi, bisakah kau menyingkir sejenak. Kalau kau terus begini aku yang tak bisa ke kamarku, hehe..."

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur berdua saja disini?"

"Huh? Aku juga punya kamar hotelku sendiri." Jawab Yesung sepolos-polosnya. Kyuhyun tampak kembali tersenyum kecil, terus menatap wajah bingung itu. Membuat pemiliknya mulai kembali merasa merinding.

"Hyung is so cute." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya setelah itu, lalu turun mencubit pelan pipi miliknya. Mulai membuat Yesung kembali sulit menelan ludah.

"Kyunie, kau terlihat tak terlalu sehat karena telalu banyak minum. Bagaimana kalau kau melepaskanku dan beristirahat untuk membuat kau lebih baik? Kita bisa main merangkak-merangkak-annya besok."

"Kenapa tidak hari ini saja main rangkak merangkaknya? Di tempat tidur ini?"

"Eung Kyu.." wajah Yesung memerah.

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu.."

Yesung langsung kembali seperti ditembak di tempat. Ia langsung meninggikan pandangannya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tak percaya.

"Hehe, ya.. tentu hyung juga menyukaimu. Hyung menyukai semua dongsaengs."

"Ini bukan suka yang seperti itu." Potong Kyuhyun cepat menjawab dalihan Yesung.

"Ini cinta."

Wajah Yesung memerah. Ia tampak tak bereaksi macam-macam selain melongo. Ia kembali sulit menelan ludahnya.

"Nng, Kyu.. sepertinya kau mabuk. Atau.. Kau pasti sedang bercan-hmmp.."

Mata Yesung lagi-lagi melebar lucu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kyuhyun... menciumnya?

Bibir mungilnya bergetar kaku ketika Kyuhyun berganti mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Merasakan friksi yang berbeda ketika lidah Kyuhyun ikut-ikuta membelai bagian bibir yang sedang dikulumnya. Menggodanya.

"Aku sadar hyungie. Sangat sadar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas tautan bibir mereka sejenak. Mereka kembali saling bertatapan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang kembali mengusap lembut kepala Yesung. Menenangkan Namja manis yang masih terlihat shock itu karena diperlakukan tak biasa oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan Yesung. Tak lama ia kembali menyerang bibir Yesung. Mencumbunya lebih kuat dan bernafsu. Membuat namja manis itu melemas, dengan cepat meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan meremasnya kuat karena jantungnya terasa mau meledak. Ia tak sadar bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempertinggi level ciumannya. Seperti game yang sering dimainkannya.

"Aaah~"

Yesung sudah tak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya ketika lidah Kyuhyun mengerjai lidah mungilnya dan bahkan mulai menyentuh pinggangnya. Tangannya yang lain tanpa sadar meremas rambut milik Kyuhyun.

.endflashback.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Yesung seperti disambar petir ketika suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Membuat ia terlempar dari dunia nostalgianya.

"Kau bahkan tak menolak perlakuanku, kau juga seperti menginginkannya."

"Kita benar-benar hampir melakukannya."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi kau tak mau mengakuinya."

Yesung benar-benar semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdetak kuat karena kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ya, ia memang sepertinya harus sadar dari awal bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan kedekatan mereka selama ini.

"Tapi kyu... aku namja dan kau juga."

"Sungmin dan wookie juga namja, tapi mereka akhirnya memang tak bisa menyangkal kalau mereka saling membutuhkan."

Yesung kembali terdiam, tak tahu harus menyangkal kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaimana lagi. Daridulu, sang lord evil memang selalu kalah kan, dari sang maknae evil. Apalagi masalah kelihaian lidah, baik dalam berdebat atau berciuman *blushing*.

Grep!

Yesung kembali menahan nafas ketika tangan Kyuhyun tadi menariknya. Membawanya untuk lebih dekat menempel di tubuh sang maknae.

"Lagipula kita sudah punya begitu banyak pendukung di luar sana dan hari ini mereka sebut sebagai hari kelahiran kita."

"Maka kenapa kita tidak benar-benar mewujudkannya mengingat kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

Yesung masih terus menunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia melirik tangannya yang berada di dada Kyuhyun. Juga merasakan pelukan yang memenjarakannya. Terasa cukup nyaman disini.

"Bagaimana? Aku hanya akan menunggunya sampai hari ini, kalau tidak kau harus menunggu setahun lagi. Mereka bilang tanggal milik kita adalah tiga belas april, jadi aku juga ingin kita benar-benar jadian di hari itu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Ia terus menatap wajah Yesung yang menunduk, menunggu Yesung akan menjawabnya. Dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana hyungie? huh?"

"A-Aku.. mau."

Kyuhyun yang kali seperti mendapat sambaran dari sebuah petir di siang hari. Ia menunduk, menatap mata Yesung yang kini sudah menatapnya. Menemukan kesungguhan dari kata-kata itu.

"Seperti katamu, aku memang juga menyukaimu." Kata Yesung masih ragu-ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga senang mengetahui bahwa banyak orang yang mendukung kita untuk bersama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi malu-malu Yesung. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa Yesung terlihat lebih menarik ketika pipinya memerah. Membuatnya begitu menggemaskan.

Chu~

Yesung kembali mengerjap-ngerjap lucu ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh miliknya lagi. Menghisapnya lebih lembut dari yang Yesung ingat sebelumnya, lebih penuh perasaan.

"Hyung is so cute. i can't stand it any longer but want to kiss you.."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah bingung mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar harus kembali mengagumi wajah imut namja manis itu.

"Artinya adalah.. kau seharusnya benar-benar memakai gaun itu dan memberi kyusung shipper seorang Dongsaeng."

"MWO? SHIREO! AKU NAMJA!" pekik Yesung histeris sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun malah semakin memperat pelukannya, menggencet tubuh mungil itu agar berhenti memberontak.

"Apapun itu terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi milikku di tanggal yang penting ini. Aku benar-benar suka tiga belas april." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk tubuh itu erat. Membuat berontakan Yesung berhenti dan kali ini ia hanya bisa diam. Larut dalam perlakukan romantis Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga menyukai tiga belas april." Ucap namja manis itu jujur. Ia tersenyum, lalu balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itu sama-sama larut dalam pelukan hangat mereka. Bersamaan dengan pesta para pendukung keduanya di luar sana.

.END.

.Other story!.

"Ck, kemana dua orang ini. Kenapa mereka belum juga datang untuk makan malam?" Tanya Shindong sambil menopang dagunya. Ia berulang kali menatap penuh nafsu pada sup iga buatan Ryeowook. Benar-benar tak sabar untuk memasukkan semuanya ke dalam perutnya.

"Aah, ini benar-benar membuatku tak tahan. Tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil mereka untuk segera datang!" kata Shindong tak lama setelah itu. Namja subur itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan kearah kamar YEWOOK.

Dua menit kemudian...

"Guys!"

Semua member yang ada di meja makan langsung menoleh pada Shindong ketika ia kembali ke ruang makan. Shindong terlihat seperti baru saja berolahraga, tubuhnya berkeringatan dan nafasnya tersengal.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"KyuSung...hhh"

"KyuSung? Kyuhyun Yesung? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Kangin sambil berniat menyusul ke kamar. Namun Shindong dengan cepat mencekal tangannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan.."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu."

"Mereka sedang... asyik."

"Huh?"

"Mereka sedang bermesraan. Saling berciuman dengan Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan Yesung ke dinding. Dan... hh, Yesung hyung memakain gaun malam itu."

"HAH?!"

"Sst, jangan keras-keras nanti mereka dengar. Mereka sepertinya tadi lupa menutup pintu sehingga aku bisa melihat semuanya. Tubuhku sampai lelah, ah, maknae kita ganas sekali. Aku sampai kasihan pada Yesung hyung harus menghadapi laki-laki berjiwa setan seperti itu.." Ucapnya masih ngos-ngosan.

"Hah, sepertinya hari ini kita mendapatkan tontonan Cuma-Cuma.." kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan senyuman mesumnya. Yang lainnya menoleh padanya.

"Ayo kita kesana.."

"Huh? Tapi-"

"AYOLAH!" Eunhyuk menyahut cuek. Ia kemudian membawa member lainnya untuk mengendap-endap mendekati kamar YEWOOK.

.REALLY END.

Wha~ another Fluffy. This is special for you KYUSUNG SHIPER, a present for our parent's day.  
Sebenarnya ultahku bertepatan dengan Kyusung's day, sehingga aku dengan bangga bilang kalau aku adalah hasil cinta appa n umma.  
Benar-benar terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau memberiku Review, FF ini lebih dispecialkan lagi untuk anda.  
Khamsa~


	4. Chapter 4, DATE

Title : Fluffy with Kyusung Chapter 4, DATE!

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : T

Genre : Fluffy, Romance

Warning : Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot (?)

Disclaimer : Mine!

Pair! KyuSung

.

Our Date!

.

Namja tampan bermarga Cho itu tampak baru saja memasuki dorm ketika ia memeriksa ponselnya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk meng-updet Twitternya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah kembali dengan selamat dari Taiwan. Namun niatnya menyurut begitu saja melihat daftar Timelinenya.

"Mereka akhirnya baikan." Ucapnya pelan sambil membuka update-an terbaru dari rekan satu grupnya, Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu tampak ikut tersenyum lega mengetahui bahwa MinWook couple sudah baikan setelah tadi malam saling bentrok di Taiwan gara-gara keputusan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan Sukira yang membuat Ryeowook salah faham. Ryeowook tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin sampai memutuskan untuk mundur dari posisi DJ di sukira, padahal ia bisa vakum sementara kalau memang ia sibuk dengan drama musicalnya. Hal itulah yang menjadi masalah bagi keduanya sehingga hampir semalaman seluruh member SUJU M tidak tidur karena suara ribut-ribut yang keluar dari kamar Couple Aegyo ini.

Dan beruntung, sekarang mereka berdua sudah kembali berbaikan. Dilihat dari selca dan updet-an ini, ternyata peran Cho Kyuhyun untuk membantu mereka berbaikan tidak sia-sia bukan? Kyuhyun lah yang mengusulkan mereka untuk berkencan, dan sepertinya hal itulah yang memicu hubungan kedua orang ter-aegyo di Super Junior itu kembali mulus seperti semula.

Tapi mengenai kencan... apa khabar dengan dirinya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit miris sambil mengingat mahluk aegyo lainnya di grup mereka. Sosok imut dan menggemaskan yang hanya menghitung hari lagi berada disisinya, dimana sosok itu dalam waktu dekat akan vakum sementara dari Super Junior untuk melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang putra korea yang baik dan berbakti.

Lalu.. kapan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti yang dilakukan MinWook kalau begitu?

Ya, Kyuhyun tahu itu bahwa bisa dikatakan bahkan setelah Yesung selesai menjalani pelatihan dasar selama sebulan ia akan mempunyai waktu lebih banyak dengan Yesung yang akan bertugas sebegai tentara publik. Tapi... ah ayolah, sebulan terlalu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menunggu kekasihnya itu kembali. Lagipula, Kyuhyun mempunyai ambisi besar dari dulu untuk melakukan kencan secara terang-terangan. Ya, bukan sebuah kencan yang mereka lakukan selama ini, tersembunyi dari pandangan orang lain diluar sana. Kyuhyun ingin sekali-sekali kencannya menjadi hal yang ramai dibicarakan, sekaligus sebagai angin segar bagi shipper-shipper KyuSung yang bertebaran diluar sana.

Dan Kyuhyun fikir Kyuhyun HARUS mewujudkannya dalam waktu dekat ini...

"Oh iya!" senyuman evil khas Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melebar ketika ia ingat sesuatu. Namja tampan itu dengan segera mengotak-atik ponselnya tadi setelah itu.

.

Namja manis itu tampak sedang menelungkup diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mengganggu anak anjing kecilnya yang sedang tertidur. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, namja manis yang biasanya lebih sering menunjukkan sikap Hyper tersebut tampak hanya diam sambil memandangi puppy melo-nya yang sudah benar-benar terlelap. Meninggalkan sang master yang merasa begitu bosan.

Ceklek!

Namja manis itu tak bergeming sama sekali ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan ulah Jongjin – yang merupakan turunan darinya – yang masuk seenaknya ke kamar orang. Sama seperti ia hanya diam merasakan orang itu juga ikut berbaring di belakangnya.

"Chajatda!"

Yesung benar-benar kaget. Ia mendogak kebelakang, tak percaya dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya dari orang yang saat ini sudah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kyunie!" Serunya senang sambil berbalik. Membuat si maknae bisa leluasa memeluknya dari depan yang juga tak disia-siakan oleh Yesung. Membuat dua tubuh itu berpelukan di atas tempat tidur.

"Bogoshipo..." rajuk Yesung manja sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Menghirup kembali aroma masculin ala Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tak diciumnya.

"Nado bogoshipo.." balas Kyuhyun senang melihat tingkah manja Yesung. Ia mencium rambut Yesung, menuntut aroma vanilla yang juga dirindukannya dari sana.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari ditengah jadwal sibukmu. Oiya, kenapa kau bisa masuk begitu saja ke kamarku?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendongak dan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"Ibu mertuaku yang menyuruhku langsung masuk dan menemuimu. Itu sebabnya aku bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu yang pertama... aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Kencan?"

"Iya, kencan secara terang-terangan. Di depan publik.."

"HUH?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi kaget Yesung karena kata-katanya. Bayangkan saja, mata mungil itu sampai membesar segala karenanya, ditambah dengan mulut mungil itu yang sedikit terbuka. Menunjukkan manusia manis di depannya ini benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sangat kaget.

"Yah! Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu!" Seru Kyuhyun geli sambil mencubit hidung Yesung gemas. Yesung segera memperbaiki ekspresinya.

"Maksudmu tadi apa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku mengajakmu kencan. Kencan terang-terangan."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau tahukan bahwa kita..."

"Tidak perlu risau, aku sudah merencanakannya dan aku fikir kau akan menyukainya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang misterius. Yesung hanya menurut dengan masih penasaran.

.

"Lapangan baseball?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengekori Kyuhyun yang menariknya. Kyuhyun tampak hanya tersenyum bangga sambil membawa Yesung di bangku deretan penonton. Status selebriti yang mereka sandang tak ayal mendatangkan pandangan dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ini ramai sekali Kyu. Aku malu.."

"Kenapa harus malu? Justru itu tujuanku membawamu kemari." Sahut Kyuhyun cuek sambil balas melambai pada beberapa fans yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ia kemudian membawa Yesung untuk duduk tak lama setelah itu.

"Wah, sepertinya tak lama lagi akan dimulai."

Yesung hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat begitu gugup, Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat sambil terus melambai dan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang melambaikan tangan dan mengambil gambar mereka. Begitu kontras dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak menikmati suasana disekitarnya.

"SELAMAT DATANG PARA PENONTON SEKALIAN..."

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan heboh ketika suara pemandu suara sudah terdengar. Sementara Yesung yang awalnya tampak kaget dengan suara tiba-tiba itu ikut bertepuk tangan pelan dan gugup. Matanya masih melihat was-was sekitarnya.

"TERIMA KASIH TELAH DATANG MENYAKSIKAN PERTANDINGAN KITA PADA HARI INI. SEKALI LAGI KAMI MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT DATANG UNTUK ANDA SEMUA, DAN TERISTIMEWA UNTUK DUA ARTIS TOP HALLYU YANG JUGA IKUT BERGABUNG DENGAN KITA SEMUA DI DERETAN BANGKU PENTONTON. SELAMAT DATANG DAN SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN SUPER JUNIOR YESUNG DAN SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN..."

"Huh?" Tanya Yesung kaget ketika namanya disebut, ditambah dengan perhatian semua orang yang ditujukan pada keduanya. Membuat ia benar-benar merasa lebih gugup. Kyuhyun serius ingin mengadakan kencan di tempat seramai ini? Senekat itu?

"Nama kita dipanggil Sungie jadi kita harus berdiri" ungkap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Yesung untuk berdiri bersamanya. Keduanya kemudian sama-sama melambaikan tangan kepada seluruh penonton lainnya yang tampak heboh menyambut keduanya.

"Tenanglah hyung, jangan perlihatkan wajah tegangmu.." bisik Kyuhyun lagi ditengah kegiatannya melambaikan tangan. Ia melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di bahu Yesung, menepuknya pelan untuk memberikannya kenyamanan.

Disini Yesung mulai merasa santai dan rileks. Sepertinya tak ada yang harus ia takutkan, bukan? Justru ini akan menyenangkan. Toh Kyuhyun juga berada disini menjaganya. Jadi apa yang harus Yesung takutkan?

Yesung meyakinkan dirinya. Lalu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan bersikap lebih santai. Kembali bersikap hyper sambil melambaikan tangan dengan ceria sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya yang menggemaskan.

"SELAMAT MENIKMATI PERTANDINGAN PADA SORE INI HADIRIN SEKALIAN!"

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung setelah ucapan pembukaan terakhir. Ia tersenyum melihat Yesung sudah mulai merasa nyaman dan tidak gugup lagi. Sadar diperhatikan Yesung menoleh padanya.

"Apa sekarang sudah merasa nyaman?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Yesung langsung mengganggukinya dengan senang.

"Nde. Gomawo Kyuhyunie! Saranghae~" ucap Yesung senang. Ia mengungkapkan kata Saranghae dengan berbisik, membuat hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keceriaan Yesung.

"Nado..." balasnya sambil menirukan gaya Yesung. Menyampaikannya dengan berbisik.

Tak lama keduanya kembali ketempat duduk mereka...

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung benar-benar tampak menikmati kencan mereka – walau tak menikmati pertandingannya. Ya, bisa dibilang kedua orang itu hanya menumpang kencan di tempat itu, mereka malah sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri dan mengacuhkan permainan. Bahkan sudah beberapa menit ini mereka tampak sibuk mengabadikannya dengan selca, lalu Yesung meng-updatenya di Twitter. Ekspresi senang dan ceria terlihat di wajah keduanya.

"Waah, kyeopta.." puji Yesung sambil melihat hasil update twitternya. Kyuhyun yang ikut melihat kearah i-phone Yesung tampak ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Hingga ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya bercanda tiba-tiba seorang yeoja kecil mendekati keduanya.

"Oppa... Oppa!" Serunya ceria sambil menarik jaket yang digunakan Yesung. Kehadirannya membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung sama-sama menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa dongsaeng kecil?" Tanya Yesung gemas sambil mencubit pelan pipi yeoja mungil itu.

"Ige..." katanya lagi sambil mengulurkan sebuah permen kapas kearah Yesung. Awalnya Yesung tampak ragu menerimanya, begitupun Kyuhyun. Namun karena tak membuat yeoja kecil itu kecewa Yesung menerimanya.

"Gomawo, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegang permen kapas tadi.

"Lee Woon Kyu imnida..."

"Woonkyu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tersenyum sumringah sambil ikut menyentuh pipi gembul anak kecil itu. Mencubitnya ringan.

"Namamu sangat bagus, kau akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak dengan nama seindah itu.." ucap Kyuhyun tenang yang mendapatkan sikutan dari Yesung. Kyuhyun membalas sikutan Yesung dengan senyuman lebar. Menunjukkan rasa bangganya mendengar nama anak di depan keduanya yang terdengar seperti inisial mereka berdua.

"Geundae, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku. Memangnya kau tak merasa rugi huh?" Tanya Yesung sambil mencubit sedikit permen kapas tadi. Mencicipinya sedikit.

"Aniyo, aku mempunyai sangaaaat banyak. Itu sebabnya aku membanginya untuk oppa, karena namja manis harus memakan sesuatu yang manis..." celotehnya riang yang tanpa ia sadar membuat Yesung hampir tersedak permen tadi. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum menyadari rona merah mulai menjalari pipi namjachingunya.

"Bagaimana dengan namja tampan sepertiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja kecil itu.

"Waah, aku tak membawakannya. Apa oppa mau aku ambilkan juga?" si yeoja kecil bertanya antusias. Terlihat lucu ketika mata sipitnya yang hampir mirip dengan milik Yesung itu melebar penasaran. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Aniya, tidak usah. Kami bisa membaginya berdua, lagipula bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa makanan manis lebih baik dimakan oleh namja yang manis. Aku setuju dengan itu..."

"Kyu.." rajuk Yesung malu sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum padanya.

"Nde. Aku rasa makan berdua lebih romantis.." anak itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku setuju!" seru Kyuhyun cepat. Kedua orang itu kemudian high five bersamaan, mengacuhkan Yesung yang semakin memerah.

"Aish hentikan sikap kekanakkanmu Kyu. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk kau ajak membahas hal seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengalah oleh sergahan Yesung. Senyuman itu semakin terpahat melihat wajah Yesung yang memang begitu mudah memerah.

"Baiklah aku hanya mengantarkan itu. Aku akan kembali pada ayah ibuku." Celoteh yeoja kecil tadi riang sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kau langsung pergi secepat itu? Kenapa tak berada disini lebih lama?" Tanya Yesung menunjukkan wajah pura-pura sedihnya pada yeoja kecil itu. Berharap bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian kencan..." ucapnya lancar. Yang mau tak mau membuat wajah Yesung kembali lebih memerah, mendekati warna merah permen kapas ditangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya kembali terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan yeoja kecil itu.

"Anak pintar." Pujinya senang. Yesung lagi-lagi menyikutnya risih.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Oiya, terima kasih atas permen kapasnya..." kata Yesung kembali pada anak tadi.

"Ne. Anyeong oppa!" Serunya riang sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menjauh. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sama-sama balas melambaikan tangan mereka hingga anak kecil itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Anak yang pintar, cantik, dan menggemaskan. Aku rasa kelak kalau kita menikah aku ingin anak yang seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun melanjutkan serangannya pada Yesung. Terobsesi melihat wajah itu semakin memerah.

"Aish, apa yang kau katakan.." omel Yesung pelan sambil mulai memakan permen kapasnya. Menghindari bahan pembicaraan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar membuatnya memerah. Merasa malu.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sambil terus menatap Yesung. Caramelnya menelusur hinga tak lama telak mendapatkan bibir Cherry Yesung. Menyadari bahwa ada serat permen kapas yang lengket disana. Membuatnya bibir itu begitu merah muda, begitu terlihat manis untuk dirasakan.

"Kyu, kau mau?" Tawar Yesung menoleh padanya. Ia tampak menjilati sisa-sisa serat kapas di bibirnya, yang mau tak mau harus kembali membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri demi menahan hasratnya untuk merasakan bibir cherry itu. Ayolah ini masih di depan umum.

"Ya waeyo? Kenapa kau melihatku seperiit-"

Mata Yesung melebar dan kata-katanya berhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya singkat. Telak dan kilat namun mampu menghisap serat yang tadi. Berhasil membuat namja manis itu sedikit blank sesaat hingga ketika ia tersadar ia langsung memeriksa sekitarnya.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" bisik Yesung panik pada Kyuhyun setelah memeriksa sekitarnya. Cukup lega karena sepertinya tak ada yang melihat perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun tampak menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kalau ada yang lihat mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula akukan berhak, kau milikku." Sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Tapi-"

"Tenang saja, semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan baseballnya. Tak akan ada yang melihat jurus ciuman kilatku." Dalih Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai lucu.

"Bibirmu manis seperti rasa buah cherry yang dilumuri dengan permen kapas.." puji Kyuhyun lagi kembali berseringai. Merasa puas kembali ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Yesung kian menjadi. Yesung akhirnya tak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-apa selain kata-kata...

"Apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

.

Mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Kedua orang itu masih sama-sama terdiam di mobil. Masih sama-sama enggan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang hanya akan membuat keduanya kembali berpisah dan menyelesaikan kencan mereka pada hari ini.

"Beberapa lagi aku akan berangkat ke peru." Ucap Kyuhyun memecah suasana. Ucapannya itu mendatangkan desahan pelan dari Yesung. Namja manis itu menunduk.

"Nde. Aku sudah tahu." Ucapnya ragu. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Tsk, berat sekali rasanya menerima semua ini. Dia ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya seperti sebelumnya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Surat panggilan wamilnya sudah keluar beberapa hari yang lalu dan disana dijelaskan bahwa Yesung tak bisa pergi keluar negeri sampai tanggal masuk militernya datang. Tanggal enam mei nanti.

"Tsk, aku bahkan sudah membayangkan betapa membosankannya dua tahun ini tanpa dirimu. Perjalanan ke peru adalah untuk pertama kalinya dan aku tak tahu apa aku bisa terbiasa atau tidak." Keluh Kyuhyun lagi menyampaikan uneg-unegnya. Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, tapi aku yakin kau akan terbiasa." Sahut Yesung pelan sambil berusaha terseyum dan menghibur Kyuhyun. Walau yang ada senyuman itu terlihat begitu dipaksakan.

Hati Kyuhyun bergetar melihat senyuman miris yang ditunjukkan Yesung. Berusaha menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja namun terlihat tak terlalu kuat menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali menarik pangkal lengan Yesung untuk menghadap padanya. Lalu mencium kembali bibir cherry itu.

"Umm~"

Yesung sempat bergumam karena kaget. Namun ia tak menolak sama sekali menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali memiliki bibirnya. Membiarkan namja tampan itu merasakan kembali rasa manis dari bibirnya yang sering disebut Kyuhyun seperti rasa cherry itu.

"Umm~"

Yesung kembali bergumam ketika kuluman Kyuhyun terasa semakin nikmat dan membuatnya melayang. Tanpa nafsu, tanpa tekanan apalagi gigitan. Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya menghisap dan mengulum kedua belah bibirnya. Menghisap rasa manis yang sudah menjadi candu yang ampuh bagi dirinya.

Lebih dari tiga menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ciuman itu. Membuat Yesung bisa menghirup nafasnya lebih leluasa akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan matanya tampak berubah sayu, membuat sosok itu semakin menggoda bersama suara nafasnya yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga menormalkan jalan nafasnya.

"I'll wait you..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah setelah itu itu. Tangannya kembali menyentuh wajah Yesung, mengusapnya perlahan untuk membuat namja manis itu menenang. Kyuhyun kembali membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat pada Yesung. Membuat dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Believe me, I'll wait for you..." ulang Kyuhyun masih membisikkan kata yang sama. Nafasnya bertiup pelan, menerpa wajah Yesung dengan pelan. Membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Sentuhan Kyuhyun yang sering membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil kali ini mencium dahi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Ne..." sahut Yesung pelan sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Senyuman yang tipis terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun ketika mendengar sahutan Yesung untuk beberapa detik setelah sahutan itu. Tak lama ia kembali mencium dahi Yesung, mencium kedua kelopak matanya, hidung, serta kembali di bibirnya.

"Ummh~"

Yesung kembali bergumam ketika Kyuhyun kali ini mendorongnya hingga setengah berbaring di sandaran seat yang sudah diatur Kyuhyun turun. Kyuhyun kembali mencumbui Yesung dengan sedikit lebih berbeda dari ciumannya tadi. Sedikit lebih liar, membuat namja manis itu mencengkram lengannya akibat merasa tak tahan oleh cumbuan Kyuhyun yang terasa semakin liar menguasainya.

"Ngh~"

Namja manis itu mulai mendesah keras ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai bekerja dengan menelusup kedalam kaos yang digunakannya. Yesung semakin melingkarkan tangannya intenst dileher Kyuhyun ketika namja itu mulai meraba-raba dadanya. Memainkan nipplenya.

"Biarkan aku menutup kencan ini dengan sempurna." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciumannya. Setelah itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yesung ia mulai menuruni dagu Yesung. Menjilatinya hingga menemukan leher jenjang milik Yesung. Menggigitnya pelan.

"Eungh~"

"Saranghae..." bisik Kyuhyun setelah membuat Yesung benar-benar merasa pasrah. Ia kemudian mulai membuka jaket yang menutupi tubuh Yesung beserta kaos berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya. Kembali mengajak Yesung bertarung lidah sambil mulai meraih ikat pinggang Yesung, melonggarkannya sebelum menarik turun celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Yesung semakin memeluk Kyuhyun erat ketika merasakan rasa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar polos setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semua pakaiannya. Ia mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun kuat ketika kembali merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu liar menguasai seluruh ruang mulutnya.

Dan malam ini, ditempat yang sepi itu sejarah hubungan mereka kembali tercipta.

.END.

Absurd lagi, maybe.  
FF ini dibuat setelah merasa galau seharian mengetahui Yesung tak ikut ke Amerika selatan. Sedih ye, biasanya setiap ada acara diluar negeri kita pasti bakal ngumpulin foto-foto mereka sebanyak-banyaknya ataupun menunggu cerita-cerita lucu yang mereka buat di Super Show. Tapi sekarang rasanya Super Show benar-benar kurang banget, rasanya benar-benar tak seberkilau dulu ketika sadar Yesung tak akan ada disana untuk dua tahun ke depan.

Tapi, ya, semuanya karena kita tak terbiasa. Kibum's biased, Hangeng's biased, Heechul's biased, dan Leeteuk's biased juga sudah mengalami hal yang sama. Semua SUJU's biased suatu hari nanti akan mengalaminya, cepat atau lambat. Dan kebetulan sekarang adalah giliran kita. Tetap tabah ya ELFCLOUD, semua akan indah pada waktunya # peluk appp #

FF ini jadi dengan kwalitas dipaksain jadi selama kurang lebih satu jam. Jadi.. harap terima keanehan ceritanya.

Hugs and Kisses for All TurtleGamer Lover ^^


	5. Chapter 5, Run To You

Fluffy With KyuSung Chapter 5, Run to you

Bought To You by : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Main : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Yesung (KyuSung, The Eternal lovely couple), Minor : Kim Goo Ra, Member CN Blue, Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manager), Lee Seung Hwan,

Disclaimer : Mine!

Warning : Typo, Yaoi (boyxboy), OOC

Saat ini sudah tak bisa lagi disebut pagi ketika sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu jam yang tertempel di sudut ruangan berdenting sebanyak sebelas kali. Namun di atas tempat tidur satu-satunya yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sesosok tubuh tampak masih menyamankan diri disana. Sosoknya tampak masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hampir seratus persen – mengingat ini masih musim dingin, menyisakan sepasang onix yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya serta helaian ravennya yang tampak mengintip dari balik selimut.

Ritt..

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu berderit pelan tak jauh darisana. Seorang namja tampan tampak baru saja keluar setelah membersihkan diri. Menoleh kearah tempat tidur yang masih terisi itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih dibasahi air.

Kedua ujung bibir namja tampan itu tampak tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman khas yang terlihat begitu menawan. Namja tampan itu kemudian membawa kaki jenjangnya ke arah tempat tidur tadi.

"Baby, wake up." bisiknya lembut sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, membelai lembut Raven halus tadi.

"Baby ini sudah pagi."

"Eung, mm.." Si tampan tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar gumaman malas yang didapatkannya sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali mengusap lembut raven tadi tangan jemarinya yang panjang.

"Baby, ini sudah begitu siang. Ayo sarapan." ulangnya dengan nada yang masih lembut.

Kali ini sepasang mata itu terbuka malas, menampakkan onix sipitnya yang tampak takut-takut menerima sinar matahari yang masuk. Yesung, si namja manis itu menggerakkan onixnya malas. Menatap namja tampan yang tengah duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan menatapnya.

"Hm, Wae?" Tanya Yesung malas, masih mempertahankan ekspresi polos bangun tidurnya yang membuat senyuman namja tampan di depannya tanpa sadar melebar. Terlihat gemas melihat raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Saatnya bangun baby, ini sudah siang.." ucap si tampan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Umm, aku lelah Kyu. Seluruh badanku sakit.." rengeknya manja sambil kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun Kyuhyun malah sedikit sulit menahan tawa, aigo… ia tahu sekali kenapa Yesung begitu kelelahan pagi ini. Tentu saja akibat ulah Kyuhyun semalam, entahlah.. entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya semalam. Yang jelas pagi ini Yesung terlihat begitu lemas dan malas, ia hanya mandi dan menukar bedcover tempat tidur ini tadi sebelum kembali bergumul dengan tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Mianhae baby, kau jadi seperti ini karena perbuatanku. Aku akan lebih lembut lain kali.." ucap Kyuhyun yang jelas saja hanya basa-basi – Yesung sudah cukup hapal kalau tak ada kata 'lembut' dalam kamus kegiatan malam bersama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sekarang bangun dulu ne? kau bahkan belum sarapan. Kudengar tadi Wookie sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, memang sebaiknya kau makan dulu bukan untuk memulihkan kembali energimu?"

"Aku tidak lapar Kyu. Aku akan mengambil sendiri kalau aku lapar nanti. Kau pergilah, bukankah pagi ini kau harus rekaman untuk Radio Star?" Yesung masih menyahut malas sambil menutup kedua onix memikatnya.

"Aku tak akan tenang kalau meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Semua member sedang sibuk, bagaimana kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil masih membelai surai halus Yesung.

Yesung kali ini terlihat membuka matanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Kyuhyun dapat melihat ringisan pelan darinya ketika ia merubah posisinya. "Nan Gwaenchana, pergilah dulu lalu kembali setelah itu. Malam ini aku hanya sendiri di dorm karena semua member akan pulang tengah malam. Nanti setelah kau rekaman kau kembali kemari dan menemaniku, otthae?" Tawar Yesung sambil berusaha tersenyum ceria. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskannya. Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh lembut rambut Yesung.

"Araseo, aku akan pergi selama dua jam lalu aku akan kembali dan menemanimu. Tapi aku bawakan makanan kesini, ne? kau harus sarapan."

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Aku tidak lapar! mungkin aku akan makan ketika nanti kau kembali. Jadi segeralah pergi dan kembali, karena kalau tidak aku tidak akan makan." Jelas Yesung sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Aish, kalau mau merajuk seharusnya jangan dengan cara seperti ini. Nanti kau sakit bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil kembali membelai surai Yesung, entahlah Kyuhyun begitu suka membelai rambut Raven Yesung karena menurutnya surai Yesung begitu halus dan lembut. Persis seperti rambut seorang bayi.

"Ani, ini sama sekali bukan merajuk. Aku memang belum lapar, mungkin aku akan lapar sekitar dua jam lagi dan aku berharap kau nanti sudah kembali dan menyuapiku. Lihat, badanku sakit semuakan gara-gara perbuatanmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku minta dimanja olehmu." Celoteh Yesung lagi dengan gayanya yang kekanakkan, kembali mempoutkan sepasang bibir mungil merah muda miliknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menyentuh ujung hidung lancip Yesung dengan ujung jarinya. "Araseo, araseo.. Aku mengerti, baiklah aku setuju. Aku akan kembali dan menyuapimu tiga jam dari sekarang, aku pasti tak akan terlambat." Ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil kali ini mendekap tubuh Yesung. Juga mengecup lembut surai hitamnya sebelum bergerak meninggalkan Yesung sendiri disana.

.

"CUT!"

Kyuhyun mendengus jengah sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di tengah syuting acara yang bisa dibilang acara debut dirinya sebagai seorang MC, Radio star. Kalau biasanya ia hanya akan menghabiskan sekitar satu setengah jam untuk syuting satu episode dengan durasi enam puluh menit, namun entah kenapa hari ini begitu berbeda ketika hampir semua orang yang terlibat di acara ini melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan dalam rekaman. Hal itu membuat waktu syuting kini sudah hampir mencapai dua setengah jam, lebih lama satu jam dari pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas gusar sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya lagi dan lagi. Ingatannya kini tiba-tiba kembali mengingat Yesung yang ia yakin sedang menunggunya di dorm, hal itu benar-benar membuat konsentrasi Kyuhyun membuyar dan membuat sang sutradara harus kembali berteriak 'CUT' untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun tak tahan semua ini karena ia ingin rekaman ini segera selesai dan ia bisa pulang dan menemui Yesung, seorang namja manis yang pasti sedang menunggunya sendirian di kamar mereka di dorm. Namun Kyuhyun juga tak tahu seberapa lama lagi ia akan tertahan disini sementara tanda-tanda selesainya syuting terlihat masih cukup lama.

"Kyuhyun-sii.."

Lamunan namja tampan itu membuyar ketika Kim Goo Ra, salah satu partner MCnya menegur Kyuhyun karena ia terlihat melamun. Kyuhyun tersadar dan kembali menyatukan konsentrasinya, kali ini ia mulai lebih serius agar rekaman ini bisa selesai lebih cepat dan ia bisa menyusul namja manisnya di dorm.

Ya, secepatnya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk rekaman, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan rekamannya hari ini tepat pukul setengah tiga. Namja tampan itu kali ini tampak berjalan keluar dari gedung Televisi dimana acaranya disiarkan, raut serius terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hey, Kyuhyun!"

Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tak lama ia melihat empat orang namja mendekat kearahnya.

"Hey, darimana saja kau? Terlihat sibuk sekali." Sapa salah satu dari mereka sambil high five bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga berjabat tangan dengan tiga lainnya.

"Aku baru saja selesai rekaman Radio Star, Jonghyun-ah. Kalian sendiri apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada keempatnya.

"Kami baru saja selesai rekaman untuk Music Core. Kau tahu? Lagu kami mendapatkan posisi pertama hari ini." Jelas salah satu member mereka yang merangkap menjadi Leader, Jung Yonghwa.

"Eoh, jinjja. Chukkahae kalau begitu, kalian pantas mendapatkannya." Sambut Kyuhyun senang.

"Ya, kami berencana untuk merayakannya di sebuah tempat malam ini. Apa kau sibuk, hyung? Kami akan senang kalau kau bergabung bersama kami." Ucap Minhyuk kemudian.

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak berkata 'MAU' ketika ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya. Membuat ia menahan kata-katanya tadi. "Astaga, Mianhae.. aku sepertinya tak bisa. Aku harus segera pulang." Ucapnya cepat.

Keempat namja di depannya tampak sedikit kecewa sambil berpandangan, namun mereka tampak memakluminya. "Ini masih sore sebenarnya, hyung. Kenapa pulang begitu cepat? Seperti seorang suami yang tak sabar bertemu istri saja." Gurau Jungshin sambil sedikit tertawa, yang tentu saja dibenarkan betul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak tahu, heoh? Dia memang akan bertemu istrinya di dorm, hyungnya yang manis Kim Yesung. Bukan begitu Kyu?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil merangkulnya, memang sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Yesung tak terlalu rahasia lagi kini, ada beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya – yang tentu saja bukan fans mereka.

"Yah, kalian bisa menyebutnya begitu hehe.." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa renyah, sementara keempat namja tampan tadi tampak tersenyum maklum.

"Oh, teman-teman! Aku sepertinya tak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi selamat atas keberhasilan kalian dan selamat bersenang-senang.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat jam tangannya. Para member CN Blue tampak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga hyung, selamat bersenang-senang!" Sahut mereka sedikit tersenyum usil, yang bagi Kyuhyun hanya dianggap angin lalu karena ia dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun tampak kembali tergesa-gesa keluar darisana untuk menemukan mobil managernya dan segera pulang.

"Kyu!"

Manager Super Junior yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Prince Manager' tampak langsung melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung Televisi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyusul mereka yang sudah berdiri di dekat mobil perusahaan yang seharian mengantar dan menjemputnya.

"Kita segera kembali ke dorm ya hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melompat masuk ke dalam mobil. Wajahnya semakin gelisah melihat jarum pendek di jam tangannya semakin mendekat kearah angka tiga.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat gusar di dalam mobil, daritadi namja tampan itu tampak berulang mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat dua manager yang mengiringinya ikut berulang kali melirik padanya.

"Kau ada masalah Kyu?" Tanya Kim Jung Hoon, sang Prince Manager sambil menoleh padanya. Posisinya yang saat ini tengah duduk di samping driver membuat ia harus memutar kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang.

"Tidak ada hyung. Hyung, bisakah kau membawa mobilnya lebih cepat." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil menepuk pundak managernya yang satunya yang saat ini tengah mengemudi di depannya.

Sang Prince Manager tampak hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebentar melihat keanehan Kyuhyun, namun ia memilih tak perduli karena ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi semua member Super Junior yang mood-mood-an. Sementara manager yang satunya tampak mempercepat laju mobil sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun. Awalnya semua terlihat begitu normal dan baik-baik saja, hingga tiba-tiba,

Brrrmm… Brrrr… Brrr..

Kyuhyun dan Prince Manager sama-sama mengangkat wajah mereka merasakan ada yang aneh dengan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Laju mobil terasa melamban, dan tak lama kemudian langsung mati tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kim Janghoon pada temannya itu.

Lee Seunghwan, manager yang satunya tampak menghela nafas berat sambil berusaha menghidupkan mesin yang tadi mati tiba-tiba. Namun yang ada mesin itu sama seperti tadi, tak terlalu bereaksi. "Ck, Mollaseo. Sepertinya ini mogok, aku tak bisa menghidupkan." Jelasnya cemas sambil masih berusaha menghidupkan mesin.

"Mogok?" Kyuhyun bergeser dari tempatnya, ikut melihat dasbor mobil. "Ck ini bukan mogok hyung. Bensinnya yang habis." Terang Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bagian yang menunjukkan persediaan bensin.

"Aigoo..." Kedua manager itu bergumam kaget mendapati keadaan bahan bakar mobil mereka yang bisa dibilang sudah terlalu mengenaskan.

"Ck, kenapa sampai lupa begini sih hyung? Sekarang kita harus bagaimana, huh? Tempat pengisian bensin sangat jauh darisini." Omel Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, matanya nyalang melihat sekitar untuk menemukan hal yang bisa membantu mereka, tepatnya membantunya untuk segera menemui Yesung.

"Ck, aku akan coba menghubungi manager lainnya. Bukankah beberapa blok darisini gedung KBS? Seingatku Ryeowook dan Sungmin ada syuting disana sehingga ada tiga manager bersama mereka. Mungkin kita bisa meminta salah satu dari mereka membawakan bensin kemari." Putus Junghoon sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya, sementara Kyuhyun tampak mengerang. Menatap frustasi jam tangannya karena sekarang sudah tepat tiga lewat lima belas menit. Astaga, bagaimana keadaan Yesungie sekarang? Dia pasti kelaparan dan bertambah lemas.

"Aku fikir aku akan pulang dengan taksi." Ucap Kyuhyun memutuskan. Kedua managernya tampak menoleh padanya.

"Kau yakin Kyu?" Tanya Seunghwan sangsi.

"Nde, aku benar-benar harus segera pulang. Sepertinya aku harus duluan hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka safebeltnya dan mulai sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Kedua manager itu saling bertatapan, sebelum kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu mobil. "Eh, apa aku perlu menemanimu Kyu?" Tanya Junghoon berniat menyusul. Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat menggeleng.

"Tidak usah hyung, lagipula aku akan langsung pulang ke dorm jadi tak perlu dikawal. Sebaiknya hyung menemani Seunghwan hyung saja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun tampak memberhentikan sebuah taxi dan menaikannya dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan dua managernya yang menatap panjang sampai kendaraan itu menghilang.

"Ck, aku tebak pasti karena Yesung lagi." Gumam Seunghwan sambil masih berusaha menghidupkan mobil mereka untuk sedikit menepi.

"Yeah tentu. Kyuhyun dengan Jongwoon, Donghae dengan Hyukjae, Youngwoon dengan Jungsoo, Siwon dengan Kibum, Hangeng dengan Heechul.. begitulah mereka." Tanggap Junghoon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok.

"Kudengar Sungmin dengan Ryeowook juga, mereka dekat di Sukira." Kata Seunghwan melirik rekannya.

"Yeah, KyuSung dan MinWook menjadi dua pasangan yang salah dari harapan Fans. Jika diluar sana orang berfikir Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin dan Yesung dengan Ryeowook, pada nyatanya Kyuhyun bersama Yesung sementara Sungmin bersama Ryeowook.."

"Huh, hanya Shindong yang benar-benar dengan yeoja mengingat ia tak kebagian pasangan.." ucap Seunghwan terkekeh sambil ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di jok, sama-sama menunggu bantuan untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang seakan sedang terdampar karena kehabisan bahan bakar.

.

Kyuhyun menatap benar-benar frustasi jam tangannya yang bahkan sudah bergerak ke angka empat. Kali ini pandangan namja tampan itu lepas, nyalang menatap rentetan mobil yang berbaris panjang sampai batas pandangannya. Bersamaan dengan suara klakson mobil yang membahana dimana-mana.

"Astaga ahjussi, tak bisakah kita mencari arah lain. Maksudku, aku tak bisa terjebak disini lebih lama." Ucapnya pada sang sopir, sering sekali ia berganti menatap jam tangan dan jalanan yang masih padat dan tak berubah sejak hampir setengah jam ia terjebak diantara kemacetan.

"Maaf tuan, kita sudah terjebak disini. Bahkan kita sudah tak bisa memutar arah mobil untuk mencari arah lain." Sesal si sopir sambil terus menatap lurus, berangsur sedikit ketika mobil di depannya bergeser ke depan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa disini lebih lama." Rutuk Kyuhyun frustasi sambil meremas rambut ikalnya. Benar-benar merasa muak dengan apa yang seharian sudah dilaluinya tepat dimana ia berjanji pada namja manisnya. "Oh Yesungie.." keluhnya tanpa sadar sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Melihat barisan mobil yang benar-benar panjang.

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan, memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil guna berfikir. Emh, coba Kyuhyun fikir. Seingatnya dorm mereka masih berada beberapa blok dari tempat ia terjebak ini, cukup jauh, butuh waktu hampir dua puluh menit untuk sampai disana dengan mobil. Astaga, butuh berapa lama kira-kira untuk Kyuhyun jika ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke dorm? Tapi, bukankah itu lebih baik dibanding ia harus menunggu disini? Mengingat barisan mobil masih begitu panjang sampai sejauh Kyuhyun bisa memandang.

Aish, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus memilih pilihan yang pertama.

"Saya turun disini saja ahjussi.." kata Kyuhyun setelah memutuskan sesuatu. Kyuhyun kemudian segera mengulurkan uang pas kepada sopir taksi tadi dan mengemasi barangnya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari melintasi deretan mobil-mobil yang ada disana setelah ia keluar dari taxi tadi.

"Eh?" seorang yeoja muda tampak menurunkan kaca mobil yang baru saja dilewati Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tampak menjulurkan kepalanya keluar karena tidak yakin dengan baru saja yang ia lihat, tidak yakin bahwa namja tampan yang barusan lari melewati mobilnya adalah seseorang yang ada dalam fikirannya. Namun ketika ia melihat beberapa orang yang juga terjebak disana ikut menoleh kearah yang sama ia tampak begitu yakin. Yeoja itu kemudian segera turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya tanpa banyak berfikir. Ikut berlari bersama beberapa Yeoja muda lainnya yang ternyata juga berfikiran sama dengannya.

"KYUHYUN OPPPAAAAAAA!"

.

"Enghm.."

Namja manis itu melenguh malas sambil membuka perlahan irisnya, memperlihatkan onixnya yang memukau. Sepasang onix yang tampak redup itu tampak bergerak-gerak ke beberapa sudut ruangan untuk menemukan sesuatu. Hingga sebuah helaan nafas membuat ia menghentikannya, kali ini ia beralih melirik sebuah jam beker yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

Menunjukkan angka lima belas titik empat enam disana.

"Kyunnie belum juga pulang.." ucapnya sedikit meringis sambil berusaha menahan sakit. Namun terlihat namja itu mengabaikan hal tersebut, mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali untuk tertidur.

Menunggu kekasihnya akan datang dan membangunkannya nanti.

.

"Yesungie, gidaryo.. aku akan segera datang."

Namja tampan itu bergumam dalam hatinya sambil terus mempercepat larinya melintasi deretan mobil ataupun orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, artis populer kita yang bisa dikatakan begitu ceroboh. Bagaimana tidak ceroboh, karena ia berlari sepanjang pusat kota itu tanpa memakai kacamata, topi, atau sejenisnya untuk menutupi dirinya. Membuat ia tak hanya lari sendirian membelah kebisingan kota Seoul saat ini.

"KYUHYUN OPPAAA! CHANKAMAAAAAAN!"

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan mereka semua yang ternyata ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya. Tujuan Kyuhyun hanya satu saat ini.

Bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya yang menunggu.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sungguh tidak enak hati karena harus berlari dari kejaran para fans yang mengikut di belakangnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun menyadari bahwa angka lima semakin dekat di jam tangannya. Membuat ia mau tak mau harus terus berlari dan tak mengacuhkan mereka semua.

"Gidaryo Sungie.." tekadnya sambil mempercepat larinya untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang terus mengikutinya. Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat menyebrang jalan ketika lampu hijaunya tampak sudah berkedip, menandakan lampu merah yang akan menyala dalam beberapa detik.

Braaakkkkk!

Pelarian Kyuhyun reflek terhenti setelah baru saja melintasi jalan raya tadi tiba-tiba suara benturan yang keras terdengar. Namja tampan itu dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi dan seketika matanya membesar melihat keramaian di tengah jalan yang baru beberapa langkah ia tinggalkan.

"Seseorang tertabrak! Tolong panggil ambulan!"

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat seketika, secepatnya ia kembali dan bergabung di antara kerumunan. Dan wajah pucatnya kian terlihat berkeringat menyadari bahwa orang yang baru saja kecelakaan adalah salah satu fansnya yang tadi sempat berusaha mengejarnya.

.

Kyuhyun cemas, ia benar-benar cemas. Rasanya ia kehilangan seluruh darahnya setelah berjam-jam ia menunggu di depan UGD. Ini mengenai kecelakaan tadi, ne, sesuatu yang mau tak mau mengurung Kyuhyun disini. Membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana dengan perasaan cemas dan takut yang memenuhinya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk setelah mendengar khabar bahwa fansnya tadi mengalami cedera yang cukup parah dan membuat ia ditangani begitu lama oleh tim medis.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sambil melirik arlojinya. Setengah sembilan, astaga, sudah hampir empat jam ia tertahan disini karena luka yang di dapat fansnya tadi ternyata benar-benar serius. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah terlalu trauma dengan kata kecelakaan itu kian cemas dan risau.

"Mianhae sayang, Mianhae.." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih sambil merapatkan kedua jemari di tangannya sambil meletakkan kepalanya disana. Mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri ditengah kerisauan yang menganggunya.

Astaga, bagaimana juga keadaan Yesung sekarang? Sudah makankah ia? Apakah namja manis itu tetap menunggu? Marahkah ia pada Kyuhyun? Apakah ia menangis karena Kyuhyun? Astaga.. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa gila. Rasanya semuanya benar-benar menyesakinya secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi ketika ia sendiri baru menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan ponselnya di tengah keramaian ketika kecelakaan itu lagi. Membuat ia semakin gila karena menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menghubungi Yesung untuk mengabarkan keadaannya saat ini dan ia lebih mengomeli dirinya ketika ia sendiri sadar bahwa ia tak ingat nomor ponsel Yesung sama sekali.

"Babo.." Sesal Kyuhyun sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Permisi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Acara menyalahkan diri sendiri Cho Kyuhyun tampak terhenti ketika ia menyadari seseorang sudah berada di dekatnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membungkukkan badan kepada sepasang suami istri yang merupakan orang tua dari fansnya yang kecelakaan tadi.

"Anyeong haseyo, abonim omonim.." sapa Kyuhyun pelan. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya sebelum bergumam, "Saya minta maaf."

Keduanya tampak tersenyum melihat kerendahan hati Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu, kami tahu bukan kau yang salah." Kata yang laki-laki dengan bijak.

"Ne, ini adalah kesalahan anak kami yang telah lancang mengikuti anda yang sedang terburu-buru. Bahkan kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena anda bersedia mengantarkan anak kami serta menungguinya disini." Sambung yang perempuan kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat cemas karena menunggu anaknya tersebut.

"Kami tahu bahwa ada urusan lain yang menganggumu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi kami tidak keberatan jika anda pergi duluan, kami yakin operasinya akan segera berakhir.."

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun menyahut cepat. "Walau bagaimanapun saya tidak tenang meninggalkan dalam keadaan begini. Saya akan terus disini sampai operasinya selesai dan setelah memastikan semuanya saya baru pergi.." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kedua pasangan suami-istri itu tampak saling bertatapan, sampai akhirnya keduanya tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih kalau begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Anak kami tepat mengidolakan orang seperti anda.."

Kyuhyun tampak hanya balas mengangguk dan tersenyum, walau dengan hatinya risau. Ya, biar bagaimana lagi ia tak mempunyai pilihan. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan fansnya dalam keadaan begini – walau dengan resiko membuat Yesung menunggu lebih lama.

"Bersabar sebentar, ne. Sayang?"

.

Suasana kamar itu sudah begitu gelap ketika iris tadi kembali terbuka. Namja manis itu tampak kembali menoleh ke sekitar kamar untuk mencari seseorang yang ditunggunya disana. Namun ia lagi-lagi harus kecewa karena ia menyadari bahwa orang itu belum datang.

"Kyuhyun kemana sebenarnya?" tanya namja manis itu entah pada siapa. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha bergerak duduk dari posisi tiduran yang hampir seharian dilakukannya. Membuat derit tempat tidur sedikit terdengar aneh karena suara tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar.

"Ahh, seluruh badanku masih sakit, pasti karena seharian juga belum makan." Keluhnya pelan, lemah. Namja manis itu kembali terdiam dan merenung tentang dimana kira-kira Kyuhyun berada saat ini. Bukankah tadi ia berjanji hanya pergi dalam dua jam? Tapi kenapa sampai semalam ini Kyuhyun belum juga pulang?

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun." Ekspresi namja manis itu berubah cemas. Namja manis itu tampak berusaha berdiri untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di sebuah meja seberang tempat tidurnya. Namun karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemah baru dua langkah tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, tubuh mungil itu kemudian ambruk tiba-tiba.

.

Tanpa menunggu lama namja tampan itu tampak melompat keluar dari taxi ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartement yang ditujunya. Namja tampan itu tampak langsung memasuki lift dan menekan angka sebelas darisana.

Klik!

"Yesung!" Kyuhyun berseru keras sambil membuka sepatunya setelah mencapai dorm mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera melesat kearah kamarnya dengan Yesung. Mencari keberadaan namja manis itu.

Gelap. Kyuhyun mendongak penasaran ketika kakinya baru saja memasuki tempat itu. Dengan cepat ia meraih tombol lampu dan seketika membuat kamar tidurnya bersama Yesung itu terang menderang.

"Astaga, Yesung!"

Mata Kyuhyun membola ketika melihat tubuh Yesung bukannya berada di tempat tidur namun tampak terbaring di lantai. Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri namja manis itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Yesungie, ireona? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu cemas sambil memangku tubuh lemah Yesung. Kyuhyun juga menepuk pipi chubby milik Yesung beberapa kali.

"Yesungie, ireona baby. Baby?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Yesung dengan gusar. Demi tuhan tubuh Yesung benar-benar panas, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tenang dan gelisah karena ia belum juga membuka matanya.

"Sungie ireona.."

"K-Kyu.." Yesung tiba-tiba bersuara dengan pelan dan lirih. Ia kembali memeriksa keadaan Yesung.

"Yesung?"

"K-Kyu.." iris Yesung kembali terbuka, menampakkan onixnya yang kian terlihat sayu dan memudar. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun tampak sedikit sedih namun langsung menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat. "Ne.. Mianhae. Maafkan aku karena aku sangat-sangat terlambat dari janjiku tadi. Kau harus tahu bahwa tak mudah bagiku untuk datang padamu." Bisik Kyuhyun menyesal, mencium lembut pucuk kepala Yesung. Yesung tampak hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar tak terlihat baik-baik saja setelah tadi sempat jatuh.

"Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, eh? Kenapa kau sampai berada disini? Apa kau terluka? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali panik sambil melepas dekapannya dan memeriksa keadaan Yesung. Namun Yesung langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyu. Gwaenchana."

"Jinja?"

"N-Nde. Tadi karena kau tidak kunjung pulang aku mencemaskanmu dan berniat mengambil ponselku. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jatuh ke lantai dan aku tak kuat berdiri sehingga aku tetap berbaring disana sambil menunggumu."

"Ommo, kau pasti tersiksa karena menungguku seharian. Memangnya kau sudah makan?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Belum, bukankah tadi kita sepakat untuk makan bersama setelah kau pulang. Itu sebabnya aku tetap menunggumu."

"Ck, babo, itu bunuh diri namanya. Seharusnya sadar bahwa aku tak juga pulang sejak siang tadi kau sudah makan dan mengisi perutmu. Lihat, kau tambah sakit kan? Kalau begini aku bisa-bisa diomeli oleh orang tuamu, member lain, bahkan fansmu." Kata Kyuhyun agak kesal, mengomel begitu panjang lebar.

Yesung tampak sedikit cemberut. "Habisnya akukan menunggumu dulu. Janji kita tadikan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang mendengar jawaban Yesung. Astaga, Yesung ini benar-benar polos atau babo? Kenapa ia masih sempat berfikir seperti itu setelah kejadian seharian ini.

Kyuhyun tak lagi mengatakan sesuatu untuk membantah Yesung karena ia sadar benar bahwa ia pernah berjanji seperti itu sebelumnya. Hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Yesung dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus makan araseo? Aku sudah membelikan bubur kesukaanmu dan aku akan menyuapimu. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya hari ini, mengerti?" Dikte Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan Yesung hati-hati di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat mengatur posisi yang nyaman bagi Yesung dengan menaruh bantal untuk menopang tubuh lemah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung kembali kearah bingkisan yang tadi sempat dibelinya sebelum sampai disini.

Yesung tampak hanya duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk sekaligus terlihat cukup panik. Pribadi Kyuhyun yang lembut dan perhatian seperti inilah yang selalu menjadi faforit untuknya, sehingga rasa sakit di tubuhnya meringan sudah.

"Nah, sekarang, buka mulutmu!" perintah Kyuhyun setelah ia siap dengan sesendok makanan di tangannya. Si manis tampak menurut, membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan makanan itu memasuki mulutnya.

"Telan lebih banyak.." suruh Kyuhyun ketika Yesung hanya memasukkan sedikit makanan tadi ke mulutnya. Yesung tampak menurutinya sambil memejamkan matanya, terlihat ia tak terlalu nafsu untuk makan walau seharian ini tak ada yang mengisi perutnya.

"Sedikit pahit Kyu." Protes Yesung menyerah sambil menjauhkan mulutnya dari sendok, memakan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bukan makanannya yang pahit tapi karena keadaanmu yang tidak terlalu baik. Kau harus berusaha menelannya agar cepat sembuh."

Yesung tak menyahut, ia tampak sibuk mengunyah makanan tadi dengan susah payah untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak membuat Kyuhyun kecewa disini.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak kian risau melihat keadaan Yesung. Ia tak membayangkan tentang apa yang saat ini sedang berusaha Yesung tahan, yang bagi Kyuhyun juga karena kesalahannya.

"Makan lagi." Pinta Kyuhyun setelah Yesung berhasil menelan yang tadi. Walau terlihat tak nafsu namun Yesung terlihat tetap memaksakan diri untuk memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Kyuhyun jelas-jelas semakin risau karenanya.

Kyuhyun menarik sendoknya tadi ketika Yesung sudah mengambil sebagian isinya. Kyuhyun kemudian langsung menggantikannya dengan bibirnya, membuat Yesung sempat membelalakkan mata karena kaget.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Yesung sambil mendorong lembut makanan tadi ke dalam mulut Yesung. Membuat Yesung seakan mengerti sambil berusaha menelannya, sekali ia sempat tersedak juga karena lidah Kyuhyun menggelitik langit-langitnya.

Bias merah manis memenuhi pipi Yesung begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas setelah makanan tadi tertelan oleh Yesung. Namja tampan itu tampak menyedok makanan tadi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri sebelum kembali menarik dagu Yesung.

"T-Tunggu, Kyu.." Yesung menahan dada Kyuhyun ketika bibir mereka hampir kembali bersentuhan. Kyuhyun tampak menatapnya tenang untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, yang mau tak mau membuat merah muda itu kian merona di wajah Yesung.

"A-Aku sedang demam, nanti kau tertular.." kata Yesung gugup.

Si tampan tampak kembali tersenyum sambil menatap Yesung. "Itulah tujuannya, agar sakitmu bisa sembuh besok.."

"Tapi kau.."

"Jangan khawatir, aku ini seme sejati yang kuat. Aku tak akan sakit, jadi kau tenang saja.."

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada protes, kau hanya perlu mengikutinya." Potong Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan membelai surai lembut Yesung. Yesung tampak tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut kali ini, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan sendokan selajutnya ke mulutnya lalu kali ini meraih tengkuk belakang Yesung. Kyuhyun kali ini sengaja menghentikan gerakannya setelah jarak mereka hanya sekitar beberapa senti untuk tersenyum pada Yesung, membuat Yesung kian tersipu malu dan wajahnya kian merona.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali menyentuhkan bibirnya kepada milik Yesung sambil memindahkan makanan di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Yesung yang telah dibuka tanpa diminta oleh pemiliknya. Seperti tadi, Kyuhyun memasukkannya dengan lembut dan menunggu Yesung memprosesnya dengan sabar. Membuat rasa pahit yang tadi dirasakan Yesung terhadap makanannya berubah menjadi begitu manis baginya. Keduanya terus melanjutkan makan malam itu sampai Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Yesung sudah mendapatkan nutrisinya yang cukup untuk hari ini.

.

.

FIN-

.

.

Haha, i'm back before i make a hiatus.  
Ini adalah FF terakhir sebelum bulan ramadhan ini. Aku gak bakal buat FF selama bulan ramadhan ya, tapi aku pasti kembali tepat di tanggal 24 agustus nanti, Kkk.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat Readers yang sudah menunggu, followed, favorited, serta reviewed semua FF yang aku publish dengan penuh ketidak sempurnaan di FFn ini. Tetap support FF KyuSung dan sampai jumpa lebih dari satu bulan lagi ^^


End file.
